El Emperador de Fairy Tail
by JDante5000
Summary: El pasado y el presente se unen. Aquel que fue olvidado volverá. Magnolia, pero sobre todo Fiore será testigo del regreso de una leyenda. (NaruErza, miniharem)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, anteriormente publiqué dos capítulo sin embargo no terminó por convencerme así que decidí volverlo a escribir.

Este es mi primer fanfic así que agradecería su opinión y sugerencias. Sin más espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leerlo.

Comencemos ^.^/

PD: Naruto y Fairy Tail son de sus respectivos dueño, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Un misterio.

Año 874

Por las calles de Magnolia un grupo de chicos... y un gato, caminaban a paso lento de regreso a su gremio después de una misión prolongada en la isla Galuna. Estos eran:

Natsu Dragneel: un chico pelirrosa. Llevaba un chaleco negro, pantalones blancos recortados, sandalias negras y en su cuello una bufanda de escamas blanca.

Gray Fullbuster es pelinegro, usaba una camisa blanca, pantalones negros holgados y zapatos del mismo color. Sin embargo, tiene una tendencia al desnudo.

Una de las chicas es Lucy Heartfilia: tiene el cabello rubio, viste una blusa de color rosa, falda negra y tacones del mismo color.

La siguente, Erza Scarlet es pelirroja. Portaba una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón sobresalía el emblema de los Herreros Kreuz, además de una falda azul y botas altas negras.

Y por último y no menos importante, Happy: un gato azul alado.

Iban felices. La misión fue un éxito, a pesar de las complicaciones y ahora lo que más deseaban era descansar.

Entre risas poco a poco se acercaban a su destiono, sin embargo notaban las miradas de todos sobre ellos. Ante esto sintienron un mal presentimiento y con seriedad aumentaron el paso.

Cuando llegaron a su destino el paisaje les sorprendió. Sus ojos no daban crédito ante lo que contemplaban, la rabia les consumía y era evidente en sus rostros. Ante ellos su gremio, su hogar por muchos años estaba destruido. Grandes barrotes de hierro lo traspasaban . Sus cuerpos de mantenían inmóviles. Y fue Natsu quien hizo la pregunta.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Entre llantos una chica respondió. —Phantom Lord, nos atacó —al ver de donde provenía la voz observaron que era Mirajane, una chica de cabello blanco que llevaba un vestido rojo y tacones del mismo color. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza, contraria a la sonriente que todos siempre veían. Después fue Erza quién habló.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

—Siganme, les explicaré —dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Momentos después entraron a lo que era el sótano del gremio, la única estructura intacta. En ese momento Mira les explicó.

—Ayer en la noche, cuando no había nadie, aprovecharon y destruyeron el gremio.

Mientras avanzaban notaron que todos los miembros se encontraban presentes, hasta que llegaron donde el maestro.

—¡Hola! —dijo este. Sus mejillas estaban rojas signo claro de que estaba ebrio y la cerveza en su mano no ayudaba. Al ver a su maestro así Natsu mostró su enfado.

—¡¿Qué haces viejo?! ¡Deberíamos ir a enfrentarlos! —su cuerpo empezaba a liberar calor.

—¿Atacar sin que haya alguien? —dijo mientras daba otros sorbo. —No vale la pena luchar contra un gremio así.

—¿Pero que dices? Ellos lo hicieron primero, ¡vayamos a darles una paliza!

—¡Ya basta! —fue el grito del maestro mientras le daba una manotazo en el trasero a Lucy.

—¿¡Y por qué me pega!? —dijo Lucy con gesto incrédulo, Mirajane molesta haciendo un puchero dijo. —Maestro, me voy a enfadar.

—Jo, jo, jo —rió el maestro antes de salir corriendo. Y Natsu seguía replicando.

—Mierda, parece que el viejo tiene miedo.

—¡Oye Natsu, que te pasa! —gritó Gray molesto ante esa ofensa. Y antes de que ambos empezaran con su ya típica pelea Mira tomó la palabra.

—Puede que no lo parezca pero el maestro se siente frustrado ante lo ocurrido —dijo cabizbaja.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir el equipo Natsu.

Lucy quien no entendía lo que pensaba el maestro preguntó. —¿Por qué frustrado?

Mira le respondió:

—El motivo es porque la guerra entre gremios está prohibida por el consejo de Era. Además el maestro es uno de los Diez Magos Santos.

Ante esto Erza añadió.

—Por otra parte, el nivel de Phantom Lord y el nuestro es similar, después de todo es nuestro rival.

—Oh... —dijo Lucy sorprendida ante esa nueva información.

Horas más tarde...

Lucy se encontraba de regreso a su hogar.

—Creo que hice bien en elegir a Fairy Tail —dijo mientras entraba a su apartamento... —¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! —fue el grito que se escuchó en todo el vecindario.

Ante ella Natsu, Erza Gray y Happy se encontraban de lo más cómodos en su habitación. ¿Cómo entraron?, pensó.

Erza habló como si nada hubiera pasado. —Bueno, Mira dijo que los miembros de Phantom podrían saber donde vivíamos. Así que lo mejor era estar unidos.

—¿Y tenía que ser mi casa? —dijo Lucy resignada.

—Oye Lucy... —dijo Gray el cual se encontraba en el escritorio con unas hojas en sus manos —, ¿qué es esto?

—¡KYA! —fue el grito de Lucy antes de arrebatarle rápidamente las hojas. —¡No toques! Son unos escritos y no quiero que los lean.

—Mmm... — Erza observaba a Lucy —, dame —dijo con su mano extendida.

—¡No es así de simple! — exclamó Lucy aferrando las hojas a su cuerpo —. Además, le prometí a Levi-chan que ella sería la primera en leerlo.

Por cierto, donde está Happy...

—Oye Erza, mira, mira — dijo Happy mientras estaba en un cajón sosteniendo algo que parecía... —Encontré la ropa interior de Lucy.

Sí, eso era.

—¿Oh, así que tú usas esta clase de prendas? —dijo Erza sonrojada, admirando la lencería de Lucy.

—¡Dejen eso ahí! —fue el grito de Lucy sorprendida.

—Yo sigo diciendo que debemos atacar —dijo Natsu mientras estaba acostado en la cama con un semblante aburrido.

—Yo también... —dijo Erza sorprendiendo a todos —, pero sir al ataque sin el maestro es causa perdida y ellos tienes a los Element 4, además está Kurogane Gajeel... el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

—¿Qué? —dijo Lucy sorprendida. —¿Hay otro con la misma habilidad que Natsu? —todos asintieron.

Erza retomando la palabra añadió:

—Cómo había dicho antes, el nivel de ambos es gremios es similar y una lucha solo causaría estragos para ambos bandos.

—Eso es porque no están ellos —pensó Gray en voz alta, causando la curiosidad de Lucy.

—¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

—Los más fuertes del gremio —dijo mientras veía a Erza. —O mejor dicho solo a él necesitaríamos.

Lucy notando la mirada de Gray observó a Erza. —¿De quién hablan? —la pelirroja se sumió en sus pensamientos ignorando la pregunta. Entonces fue Natsu quién habló.

—De nada sirve, Gray —dijo molesto —Ese maldito nunca está cuando se le necesita.

Lucy, harta de que no le respondieran, gritó. —¿Pero quién es?

Gray se dispuso a responder:

—El mercenario de Fairy Tail. Su nombre es Nar-

—Naruto —dijo Erza interrumpiendo. —Sin embargo, no sabemos donde está. Hace cuatro meses que partió y no ha regresado —levantándose caminó lentamente hasta el cuarto. —Buenas noches —dijo sin más.

—¿Por qué Erza actuó así? —preguntó Lucy.

—Hablar sobre él es un tema delicado en su presencia —dijo Natsu sorprendentemente serio.

Después de eso el tema quedó atrás y hablaron de cosas tribales hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

Mañana sería un largo día. Pero Lucy no podía evitar pensar ¿Quién era Naruto?


	2. Problemas

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la espera. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

Agradecer a los que comentaron, gracias por sus opiniones y sugerencias. Dentro de poco estaré respondiendo los mensajes que me han mandado.

¡Muchas gracias!

Lamento cualquier error ortográfico.

 **Problemas.**

—¡Esto es inaceptable! —exclamó el maestro enfurecido. —Puedo soportar que destruyan mi gremio — de su cuerpo emanaba un gran poder. —Pero... — ante él, la imagen de Levy, Jet y Droy; los tres estaban crucificado y en sus abdomenes la marca de Phantom Lord —, jamás permitiré que lastimen a mis hijos ¡Esto es la guerra! —fue el grito final.

Phantom había llegado demasiado lejos y ahora sufrirá las consecuencias.

* * *

 **En el sótano del gremio...**

—No puedo creer que me hayan dejado — dijo Lucy aburrida. Ante ella Mirajane estaba sonriendo ante la queja de la rubia.

—Ara, Ara; deja que ellos se encarguen recuerda que tienes que cuidar a Levy y los demás.

—Tienes razón —aceptó resignada.

—¿No quieres algo de comer?

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

—Está bien, si necesitas algo solo dímelo —dijo sonriendo antes de comenzar a ordenar el lugar.

Durante breves minutos el lugar se sumió en un gran silencio apenas siendo contrarrestado por los quehaceres de la peliblanca. Lucy, quién solamente observaba, no estaba segura de realizar la pregunta que le carcomía desde ayer en la noche. Pero su curiosidad pudo más.

—Oye, Mira —la camarera volteó a verla. —Quería preguntarte sobre algo. No, mejor dicho sobre alguien —Mirajane que seguía haciendo las labores asintió, señal de que continuara —¿Quién es Naruto?

Ante esa pregunta Mira se detuvo sorprendida:

—¿Cómo sabes de él? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—Bueno... —dijo incómoda Lucy —, ayer en la noche Erza dijo su nombre pero —no sabía si continuar; Mira al notar esto le indicó que siguiera, la rubia aceptando continuó —su actitud cambió radicalmente y luego se marchó a dormir sin decir nada.

—Es comprensible —le respondió. —Después de todo Naruto es alguien importante para ella.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —trataba de indagar Lucy.

—Es algo que todos desconocemos pero tuvo que ser muy importante para que Erza le tenga mucho aprecio —aseguró Mira con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo... pero, ¿cómo llegó al gremio?

—Mmm... ¿Qué te dijeron ellos?

—En realidad nada, solo su nombre.

—Bueno —dijo Mira pensando—, su sola presencia es un misterio.

—¿Un misterio?

—Sí —garantizó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lucy.

—Presta atención —la rubia asintió —. Esto se sucedió hace tres años cuando...

* * *

 **Ciudad de Oak.**

—¡Esto es Fairy Tail! —fue el grito del maestro antes de que se produjera la lucha entre gremios.

—¡Karyū no Gokugeki! —exclamó Natsu envolviendo sus pies en fuego y atacando varios oponentes dejándolos fuera de combate.

—¡Ice Make: Lanza! —extendiendo sus brazos, Gray creó largas lanzas de hielo que se dispararon contra los enemigos.

—¡Beast Arm: Reptil! —Elfman transformando su brazo en el de una bestia de escamas se lanzó al ataque.

—¡Re-equipar: Armadura de la Emperatriz de Fuego! —invocando su armadura Erza no se quedó atrás.

Cada miembro luchaba con valor y fiereza, poco a poco los magos de Phantom iban cediendo terreno.

El maestro Makarov a paso firme avanzaba hacia la segunda planta, dejando atras oponentes que pretendían detenerle sin embargo, no eras rivales para él. Su único objetivo era José.

—Maestro — le llamó Erza. —No vaya solo.

—No te preocupes —respondió —, sigan atacando. Yo me encargaré de lo más importante, dejo el gremio en tus manos.

Mientras los miembros luchaban, no notaban la presencia de un individuo en el techo. Este se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

—Giji —riendo el sujeto observaba todo el acontecimiento sin importarle lo más mínimo sus compañeros. El mayor problema se ha marchado, el plan ha salido a la perfección, pensó. —Creo que es hora de divertirme —concluyó antes de saltar.

—¡Gajeel!

—Así que estás aquí.

El maestro se encontraba frente a una puerta y desatando su poder la destruyó. Al entrar notó al otro extremo de la habitación al maestro José sentado en una silla dándole la espalda. Poco a poco se acercaba Makarov destruyendo todo a su paso y estando cerca, José se dio la vuelta sonriente.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es Makarov ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Aumentando el tamaño de su mano Makarov lanza un potente puñetazo, produciendo una cortina de polvo. Sin embargo al despejarse Makarov notó que su ataque no había dañado a José y rápidamente supo lo que sucedía.

—Muy tarde… Makarov.

La lucha que se llevaba a cabo en la planta inferior estaba siendo dominada por Fairy Tail y Natsu había iniciado su lucha contra Gajeel. Produciéndose un ruido todos vieron hacia el techo solo para notar como algo caía a gran velocidad y cuando lo observaron todos se sorprendieron.

—¡Maestro! —fue el grito al unísono y corriendo se acercaron solo para ver al maestro con su piel en tono verdoso y totalmente debilitado. Esto sin duda golpeó el espíritu del gremio y aumento el del contrario.

—Ellos... tie-tiene a Lucy —dijo débilmente.

—Vieron eso… ¡Makarov fue vencido! ¡A por ellos! —eran los grito de los seguidores de José

Poco a poco la lucha dio un giro, Phantom recuperaba miembros de Fairy Tail se negaban a perder, pero Erza viendo la clara desventaja ordenó la retirada mientras las lágrimas salían de su ojo. No teniendo otra opción mas que aceptar y con gestos resignados se marcharon. Había sido una dolorosa derrota. Además tenía que curar al maestro.

* * *

Para Lucy todo tenía sentido, la culpa era de su padre. Había contratado a Phantom para que la llevaran de vuelta a casa. Lo supo de la propia boca del maestro José.

Cuando se disponía a volver a su hogar luego de la conversación con Mira y de visitar a su amiga Levy, la cual no despertaba del ataque, fue capturada por dos de los Element 4. Estos la llevaron a una especie de torre abandonada.

Después de descubrir el motivo de tal guerra buscó una manera de escapar de José. Y con astucia le engañó haciendole creer que necesitaba ir al baño. Lo cual generó que José de diera la vuelta y aprovechando el momento le dio una patada en testículos. Para luego saltar de la torre, esperando que alguien le salvara de la caída. Para su fortuna fue Natsu quien apareció.

Ahora ella se encontraba en el sótano junto a los demás, no podía evitar llorar al saber todos estaban heridos producto de un capricho —Lo siento, lo siento —decía entre sollozos la rubia.

—No te disculpes —dijo Natsu —. Tu eres Lucy, maga de Fairy Tail y ahora formas parte de nosotros, y no dejaremos que te lleven.

Ante esto todos apoyaron a Natsu, jamás dejarían a uno de los suyos.

—¡Maldición! —grito Cana mientras observaba sus cartas —. No logro encontrar a Mystugan.

—Mystugan no aparece —dijo Mira observando una lácrima —, nuestra única esperanza eres tú Laxus…

—Ja, ja, ja —rió Laxus un hombre rubio —. Ustedes empezaron esto, ustedes lo terminan.

—Por favor… —suplicó Mira.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Laxus —. La única condición es que la chica rubia sea mi novia ja, ja, j-

Sin embargo la risa de Laxus se vio interrumpida ya que Mira había destruido la lácrima.

Erza estaba tomando una ducha mientras se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos.

 _Es mi culpa_ , pensó mientras golpeaba la pared. Si tan solo lo hubiese acompañado, el maestro...

Todo el gremio se vio interrumpido al sentir la tierra vibrar y a lejanía pasos gigantescos se oían

—¡Nos atacan!

Temiendo lo peor todos salieron solo oara quedar impactados. A la lejanía, en el mar, el gremio de Phantom se acercaba a ellos.

—No puede ser… Así piensan atacar…

—Esto no me lo esperaba —dijo Erza quien había salido rápido cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla.

A poca distancia el gremio se detuvo. En su parte frontal se movió una pared y de esta salió un cañón de gran tamaño.

* * *

—El Cañon Mágico Júpiter —dijo José sentado dentro de la estructura observando —. Disparen.

Afuera todos veían como el cañon rápidamente se llenó de energía. Y el miedo se hizo presa de ellos.

—Esto es malo —dijo Erza. —Todos prepárense para el impacto —el cañón disparó.

Sin decir mas avanzó delante de todos mientras su cuerpo brillaba.

—¡¿Erza, qué piensas hacer?! —fue el grito de todos.

—Lo detendré —gritó Erza quedando en frente de todos. —Re-equipar: Armadura de Adamantio.

Equipando su cuerpo con una armadura plateada y un escudo gigantesco dividido en ambas manos. Plantándose enfrete y uniendo el escudo se preparó para el impacto. A una velocidad impresionante el ataque chocó contra el escudo de Erza generando que esta se moviera producto de la fuerza. Con una fortaleza increíble resistía el increíble disparo sin embargo poco a poco el escudo y la armadura se iban agrientando y con un último aliento Erza logra detener el disparo pero la fuerza final fue tal que produjo que saliera volando, solo quedaba poco de la armadura en su cuerpo. Cayendo sin fuerzas Erza quedó inconsciente.

—¡Erza! — corrieron a ver como estaba su amiga.

—Ella… nos ha salvado... Recibió el impacto ella sola —eran los murmullos que se oían.

—¡Muy bien Titania! —alabó José. —¡Ahora denme a la chica!

—Jamás... Lucy es nuestra amiga… Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros…

Chicos pensó la rubia, mientras sus lágrimas salían. Veía como cada miembro luchaba por ella, arriesgando sus vidas por alguien que apenas había llegado al gremio. ¡Gracias!

—¡Ni pienses que nos vamos a rendir, maldito! —gritó Natsu siendo respaldado por todos.

—Oh, en ese caso todos morirán —dijo José — ¡Sufran mientras el cañon se recarga! Lo cual tomará 15 minutos.

Acto seguido miles de sombras salieron del gremio de Phantom atacando a los magos de Fairy Tail.

—Son sombras soldado, parte de la magia Shade de José —comentó Cana mientras empezaban a luchar. —¡prepárense!

 **14 minutos para el disparo...**

Rápidamente cada miembro empezó a defender. Sin embargo Mirajane se acercó a Natsu.

—¡Natsu, tienes que desactivarlo!

—¡Bien! — exclamó mientras chocaba sus puños. — ¡Estoy encendido! ¡Happy!

—¡Aye sir! —respondió su amigo antes de tomar a Natsu y volar hacia el gremio.

—¡Tienes 14 minutos, Natsu!

—¡Vamos chicos, confiemos en Natsu y defendamos el gremio!

—¡Sí!

La lucha parecía interminable. Las sombras volvían… parecían inmortales.

—¡Ah! — gritaron varios miembros, cuando las sombras atravesaron sus cuerpos.

—¡Todos escuchen!, pueden drenar la magia cuando pasan a traves del cuerpo.

—Mierda, solo solo eso faltaba —dijo Macao.

* * *

 **12 minutos para el disparo...**

—¡Mierda! —dijo Natsu mientras golpeaba el cañon —. Ni un solo rasguño —seguía golpeando.

—Natsu —le llamó Happy.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que se destruye desde adentro.

—Tienes razón —dijo Natsu ante tan obvia deducción —. ¡Happy, eres un genio!

—¡Aye!

Vaya que estos dos no tienen remedio…

Pero continuando con la historia, ambos entraron a través del cañon. Tenía una misión que cumplir. El gremio dependía de ellos.

 **10 minutos para el disparo...**

Corriendo a paso acelerando ambos llegaron a una cámara donde se encontraba una lácrima gigante.

—¡Lo encontramos Happy!

—¡Rápido Natsu!

—¡Bien, aquí voy! —Natsu dispuesto a destruirla lanza un ataque de fuego, sin embargo es desviado en a su ubicación. —¡Pero que mierda! —dijo Natsu esquivando su propio ataque.

—Es inútil que lo intentes —dijo un sujeto que se encontraba en el techo. Llevaba una vestimenta similar a la de un ninja, tambien portaba una katana. Su pelo era castaño amarrado en una coleta y en su rostro una linea blanca lo cruzaba en forma horizontal a la altura de su nariz.

—Que carajos...

—Permíteme presentarme. Soy Totomaru uno de los Element 4 —dijo el sujeto.

 **7 mimutos para el disparo...**

—Me importa un pepino —dijo Natsu, lanzando otro ataque en cual, igualmente, fue devuelto. Harto de la situación Natsu se disponía a golpear a Totomaru con su puño envuelto en fuego pero el puño se desvió a la cara del pelirroja impactando de lleno.

—Ya te lo dije, es inútil. —dijo sonriendo el castaño—. Ambos controlamos el fuego por lo cual una lucha entre nosotros no llevará a nada. Ambos controlamos el fuego.

Entonces esta vez Natsu atacó a puño limpio. Y Totomaru en respuesta empezó a usar su katana.

 **3 minutos para el disparo...**

Las cosas no iban nada bien para los miembros que defendía el gremio. Las sombras volvían a aparecer y ellos se estaban quedando sin fuerza. Sin embargo todos confianza en que Natsu lo detendría.

 **2 minutos para el disparo...**

El combate de Natsu no había llegando a nada y el tiempo se estaba acabando. Debía pensar en algo o todo terminaría mal.

—¡Natsu date prisa! —gritó su amigo alado.

—¡Ya lo sé!

 **1 minuto para el disparo...**

Todo o nada…

Aprovechando la oportunidad Natsu golpea la katana generando que saliera volando cotra la lácrima quedando incrustada en ella.

—¡Ja! —rió Totomaru —. Eso no es suficiente.

 **30 segundos...**

Lanzando golpes por doquier Natsu intentaba dañar a su oponente, pero su intento era en vano.

 **15 segundos...**

Los miembros observaban temerosos de que el Cañon fuese disparado, Natsu estaba tardando.

 **10 segundos...**

En un último intento Natsu lanza una llamara en que desconcierta a Totomaru y aprovechando la oportunidad se lanza a la lácrima.

 **8... 7... 6... 5...**

¡Falta poco! —gritó Natsu.

 **4... 3... 2...**

Escasos centímetros faltaban.

 **1...**

—¡No! —aprovechando el momento Totomaru se lanza sobre Natsu impidiendo que este tocara la lácrima.

Cañon recargado…

—¡Fuego! —gritó Jose sonriente.

Y con gran poder el disparo fue lanzado.

—¡Chicos!

Los magos de Fairy Tail observaban con terror como el disparo iba dirigido hacia ellos. Erza estaba inconsciente. Cada uno observaba a los demás con una sonrisa, ellos lo sabían… este era el final.

Erza quien se había despertado observaba con horror como se acercaba el disparo. La tristeza le envolvía. Las lágrimas salían. Esto era un adiós.

—¡Kuchiyose: Rashōmon!

El suelo empezaba a temblar y saliendo de este apareció una puerta gigante con la imagen de un demonio. La cual se interpuso entre el disparo y los magos justo a tiempo. El impacto fue poderoso. Todos los presentes observaban con detenimiento como la extraña puerta resistía el disparo de Júpiter. Cuestión de segundos bastó para que el ataque fuese frenado por el extraño objeto que había aparecido de la nada. Todos estaban alegres se había salvado.

Sin embargo habían dos personas que sabían a quien pertenecía dicha técnica.

 _No puede ser... acaso... él_ , eran los pensamientos de Erza mientras un sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Lucy estaba sorprendida, hace poco estaban cerca de la muerte y en cuestión de segundos una puerta gigante los protegía.

Todos celebraban pero ninguno sabía quien fue.

La rubia no entendiendo nada se volteó en dirección de Mirajane dispuesta a preguntar. Pero se detuvo al ver como la camarera se encontraba inmóvil con un gesto de sorpresa. —¿Mira?

La chica, aún sorprendida, la miró. —No puede ser…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Lucy nerviosa.

—Esta técnica es de…

—¿De quién?

—El mundo siempre está en guerra.

Ante tales palabras todos observaron en la dirección que provenía, siendo ésta el techo del gremio. Todos se sorprendieron ante ellos estaba alguien inesperado.

Mirajane no cabía de sorpresa al ver quien había hablado, le era imposible hablar pero recuperándose un poco pudo formular el nombre.

—... Na… Naruto.

Naruto portaba una camisa de cuello alto negra y pantalone del mismo color con vendas en los extremos. Su pelo es oscuro, y le llegaba a los hombros sus ojos son del mismo color. Su mirada era seria.

—¿Él lo hizo?.. ¡Imposible!.. ¿Cuál es su motivo? —eran los murmullos que se escuchaban.

—Na… Naruto —escuchó el pelinegro mientras observaba a quien había pronunciado su nombre.

—Mira —dijo sin mas.

Lucy estaba sorprendida. Ante ella estaba el tipo del que tanto hablaban. El Mercenario de Fairy Tail. Podía sentir como su mirada imponía respeto entre los miembros del gremio y al mismo tiempo estos mostraban desconfianza. Así que el es Naruto, pensó la rubia.

Sonriendo con lágrimas Mira dijo:

—Gracias, pensamos que moriríamos.

Haciendo un gesto de aceptó el agradecimiento —¿Dónde está Erza? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí —dijo la camarera —, acompañame —finalizó antes de dirigirse hacia el gremio.

Dejándose caer Naruto tocó suelo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y siguiendo a la camarera entró al gremio. Dejando atrás muchas personas sorprendidas y una rubia con muchas preguntas.

Una vez dentro notó como el lugar de encontraba un poco dañado y en una mesa se encontraba Erza descansando, arqueando su ceja notó como la pelirroja estaba herida.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Erza con una sonrisa al verlo. Al acercarse a ella, la chica no tarde en abrazarlo con esfuerzo producto de sus heridas. A lo que el chico, después de unos segundos, correspondió.

Mirajane estaba sorprendida. Nunca vió a Erza abrazar a alguien de esa manera. Y mucho menos a Naruto.

Separándose Naruto preguntó.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —estaba interesado en lo que había sucedido.

* * *

 _Otra vez lo detuvieron_ , pensó José mientras la rabia lo consumía...

—Ya veo —dijo Naruto después de escuchar la historia— Básicamente te lanzaste al suicidio, Erza.

—Lo siento.

Bueno— dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Mira solo se mantenía al margen pensativa Sé que suena cruel, pero... el daño que recibió Erza puede ser un plus para que Naruto nos ayude.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la pelirroja

El pelinegro viendola desde el rabillo contestó —Es hora de acabar con esto.

 _No cabe duda... está enfadado_ , pensó finalmente Mira.


	3. Ataque

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Gracias por sus mensajes y sugerencias respecto al harem. Espero que les guste ^.^/

 **Empecemos...**

Anteriormente…

A dónde vas? —preguntó la pelirroja

El pelinegro viendola desde el rabillo contestó —Es hora de acabar con esto.

 _No cabe duda, está enfadado_ , pensó finalmente Mira.

* * *

 **Contraataque.**

Levantándose a duras penas Erza dijo —Yo también iré.

Deteniendo durante un momento Naruto respondió:

—Estás herida, será mejor que descanses.

—Pero deb-

—Deja que yo me encargue ahora —interrumpió el pelinegro —. En tu estado actual no lograrás nada y lo sabes —sin otra opción Erza se sentó.

Viendo que la pelirroja había aceptado Naruto se dispuso a salir, pero antes llamó a la camarera.

—Mira.

—¿Sí?

—Acompañame.

Aceptando la peliblanca salió junto a el.

Naruto observaba como todos luchaban contra las sombras de José y avanzado llegaron al frente donde ambos observaron al gremio en cual se había transformado en una especie de robot gigante.

Sin embargo en ese momento un gigantesco círculo mágico dorado apareció ante ellos. Ante lo cual Mira se sintió aterrada.

—¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Naruto mientras observaba el círculo.

—Es el hechizo de Abyss Break —respondió temerosa.

—Por tu gesto, asumo que es peligroso.

—Sí… más que el disparo que lograste detener.

—Ya veo.. en tal caso, lo mejor será acabar con esto lo más rápido posible —dijo Naruto. Realizando un sello produjo una cortina de humo que cubrió su cuerpo por completo ante la mirada de la peliblanca.

Al dispersarse el humo Mira notó que portaba una armadura blindada de color rojo, similar al de un samurái de numerosas placas de metal. La cual protegía su pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazos y en cada lado del cuello llevaba unos extraños símbolos.

Todos los magos observaron sorprendidos como el pelinegro había cubierto su cuerpo con una armadura.

—Bien, es hora —dijo Naruto antes de observar a Mira —¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Bu-bueno Phantom tiene cinco magos muy fuertes.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Element 4, son cuatro magos de clase S. Ellos son la fuente de poder del hechizo —dijo Mira seria —, además de Gajeel: un Dragon Slayer.

Aceptando la información se dispuso a irse pero se vio detenido por una pregunta de Mira.

—¿Piensas ir solo? —se mostraba preocupada la camarera.

—Conmigo es mas que suficiente —aseguró mientras realizaba un sello—. Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu —ante la mirada de todos, del cuerpo de Naruto salieron dos clones de madera, los cuales se agruparon junto al original que observó a Mira —¿Ves?

—Cla-claro —dijo Mira impactada.

Sin nada mas que decir Naruto junto con los clones empezaron a corre sobre el agua a gran velocidad.

 _¿Cuál es tu poder?_ , pensó Mira mientras caminaba hacia cierta maga de espíritus.

* * *

Lucy había sentido la muerte de cerca pero todo cambió cuando el tan aclamado Naruto apareció. Le sorprendía como podía crear diversas emociones en los magos, pero manteniéndose al margen observó como entró junto a Mira al gremio y después de unos segundos salieron dirigiéndose ambos al frente de la batalla. Su curiosidad surgió cuando los vio hablar, se lamentaba no estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar, pero ese deseo desapareció cuando vio como una cortina le cubría para luego mostrar al pelinegro con una armadura y más aún cuando sujetos iguales a él salieron de su cuerpo. Lo cual le hacía preguntarse que clase de magia era aquella. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron cortados al notar que Mira se acercaba a ella.

—Lucy.

—¿Sí?

—Acompañame.

Obedeciendo ambas entraron al gremio. Donde Lucy preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tienes que irte —respondió Mira.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Eres el objetivo de José y debemos evitar que te encuentre a toda costa.

—Pero si Naruto está aquí, el nos salvará ¿no?

Suspirando Mira contestó —A él no le importa quien seas, de hecho apuesto que no le importa el gremio.

Ante lo dicho la rubia se sorprendió. Entonces si no le importaba...

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

Mira, respondiendo a su pregunta observó a Erza, haciendo que Lucy también la viera —Ella es tu respuesta.

—¿Erza?

—Sí… —dijo Mira —, la razón por cual estamos vivos es porque Erza estaba aquí. Naruto no iba a permitir que ella muriera.

—De ser así, solo la hubiese salvado a ella.

—Puede ser, pero este gremio es el hogar de Erza…

—Ya entiendo…

—Se acabó el tiempo de charlas. Es hora de que te vayas.

—¡No! Debo quedarme y defender al gremio.

—No te estoy dando opciones, Lucy.

—Pero…

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué quie-

La rubia no pudo terminar debido a que Mira uso un hechizo inflingiendole sueño.

—Perdóname Lucy, pero es lo mejor para todos —dijo mientras cargaba a la rubia hacia la calle principal donde espera Reedus; un tipo con un cuerpo peculiar en forma redonda.

—Protege a Lucy, Reedus.

Asintiendo Reedus usó su magia creando un carruaje con un lápiz mágico sobre su abdomen. El cuál tomó forma real. Y metiendo a Lucy se puso en marcha.

—No puede quedarme de brazos cruzados —dijo mientras se cara tomaba la forma del rostro de Lucy.

* * *

Llegando al robot Naruto y sus clones empezaron a trepar corriendo a alta velocidad —Separense — ordenó el original haciendo que tomaran diferentes direcciones.

—Maldición —dijo Gray —. Ese imbécil se fue solo.

—Aunque sea un hombre no podrá sin ayuda —apoyó Elfman.

Sin decir nada ambos empezaron a avanzar hacia el robot.

—Por úlitma vez denme a la chica! —ordenó José y ante su mirada apareció Mira transformada en Lucy.

—¡Aquí estoy! —dijo Mira interpretando su papel, deseando que José fuese engañado.

Al observar a la chica el maestro sonrió.

—No caeré tan fácil, joven Mirajane.

Lamentablemente para la camarera no había resultado, haciendo que volviera a su aspecto.

— ¿Crees que no tomé precauciones? —preguntó José con burla. Haciendo que los ojos de la camarera se agrandaran.

—No puede ser…

—Sí… la señorita Heartfilia es mía.

* * *

Avanzando por una parte de la estructura uno de los clones notó como el tiempo atmosférico cambió de manera radical.

—¿Lluvia? —dijo mientras las gotas comenzaban a caer.

—Drip, Drip, Drop.

Ante él apareció una chica de cabello azul, ojos de un color similar a su cabello. La vestimenta que lleva consiste en un abrigo azul marino, un chal a la altura de sus hombros que llevaban a los Teru Teru Bozu adjuntos al mismo, así como un sombrero ruso Cossak.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el clon asumiendo una posición de lucha.

—Juvia, la mujer de la lluvia —dijo la chica con una mirada seria. La lluvia no tardó en hacerse intensa.

—En ese caso esto será de gran ayuda, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para jugar—dijo el clon mientras realizaba sellos —¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! —a su alrededor el agua se empezaba a acumular para finalmente formar un gran dragón el cuál se abalanzó sobre la chica la cual estaba sorprendida.

 _Usó el agua a su alrededor para crear un dragón_ , pensó la chica mientras veía como el dragón se acercaba a ella. Sin embargo no se movió y esperó el impacto, generando que el clon la observara esperando una respuesta la cual no llegó.

Sorprendido, el clon vio como la chica recibía el golpe y su cuerpo se transformaba en agua. Una vez finalizado el ataque la chica volvió a su forma.

—Interesante —dijo el clon.

—Eso debería decir yo —mencionó la chica —. Tienes un increíble control del agua, no pensé enfrentar a un mago así —creando un círculo mágico lanzó un potente chorro de agua en dirección del clon el cual logra esquivarlo.

—Eres interesante —dijo el clon sorprendiendo a la maga —. Lograr convertir tu cuerpo en agua, lanzar un chorro de agua sin mucha dificultad —enumeró mientras veía la lluvia caer —, y ser capaz de crear lluvia; algo impresionante. Pero basta de charlas, es hora de terminar esto —finalizó antes de volver a realizar sellos.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro Elfman? —preguntó el clon al hermano de Mirajane. Ante ellos estaba un tipo de pelo verde, lleva un monóculo en el ojo derecho, también tiene un bigote pequeño. Su nombre es Sol.

—Sí, deja que me encargue —respondió Elfman mientras levantaba su puño —¡Esto es el deber de un hombre!

Aceptando el clon, se deterioró hasta quedar solo la forma humanoide.

* * *

Momentos atrás…

Gray avanzaba mientras veía como la lluvia caía. Y llegando a un terreno plano notó como una chica de cabello azul estaba recostada contra una pared. Acercándose con cuidado vio que esta estaba consciente.

La chica al notar su presencia levantó la mirada. Observando a un chico de cabello negro, notando el símbolo de Fairy Tail en su pecho.

 _Es un hecho que él ya pasó por aquí_ , pensó el mago de hielo observando el lugar.

—No te dejaré pasar —dijo la chica levantándose.

Dando un salto hacia atrás Gray se apartó de la chica dispuesto a pelear.

* * *

Natsu no podía evitar sentir impotencia al ver como el disparo iba dirigido a sus camaradas —¡Chicos! —gritó mientras veía como poco a poco se acercaba el final, sin embargo la tristeza que empezaba a salir se transformó en alegría al ver como un extraño objeto detenía el impacto. Y recuperándose se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. La batalla parecía no tener un final y cuando Natsu se quedó sin fuerza Totomaru aprovechó para crear un hechizo listo para rematar al pelirrosa.

—¡Adiós Salamander!

—¡Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō! —del suelo varias raíces salieron atrapando a Totomaru e impidiendo su ataque —. Parece que llegué a tiempo.

Al escuchar la voz tanto Natsu como Happy vieron a quien pertenecía.

—Naruto... —dijo Happy mientras el mencionado se acercaba a paso lento.

—Te debo una —dijo Natsu agotado.

—Esto aún no termina. —dijo el pelinegro mientras avanzaba —En marcha.

Una vez los tres llegaron a lo que parecía el camino principal Natsu percibió dos oleres.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto de brazos cruzados.

—Es Lucy y… ¡Gajeel! —dijo sorprendido.

—¿De dónde proviene?

—Arriba —respondió Natsu.

—Ve a rescatarla, Natsu.

Aceptando el pelirosa saltó mientras Happy le seguía.

—¡Que tristeza! —se escuchó en todo el lugar antes que un sujeto apareciera a las espaldas de Naruto quien mantenía su postura.

—No sé quien seas, pero te recomiendo irte. —mencionó observando al tipo por el rabillo del ojo. Al instante en que una patada impactó en la cabeza del mago. Obligándole a apartarse.

—¡Naruto! —fue la voz de la persona que había golpeado a Aria.

—Erza… —dijo antes de ver a la pelirroja —, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesto —. Te dije que debías descansar.

—Eso no importa ahora… —dijo enfadada —. Ese tipo… ese maldito…

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Él fue el que atacó al maestro. Se llama Aria.

Dando la vuelta Naruto observó a Aria siendo este un hombre grande y alto. Lleva una venda blanca en sus ojos, un sombrero verde, una túnica verde grande, un vestido púrpura y un collar con una cruz pequeña.

—¡Que tristeza!, no solo tengo que matar a este extraño joven, también a Titania. De ser así entonces… —decía mientras se quitaba la venda en su cara —, debo usar esto —finalizó revelando sus ojos morados donde la iris tomó forma de una equis en cada uno.

—Su poder ha incrementado —murmuró Erza.

—Vacío: Zero—dijo Aria mientras una increíble ráfaga de aire se dirigía hacia Naruto y Erza.

—Para considerarse magos clase S, su nivel es muy bajo —dijo Naruto viendo a la pelirroja invocar una espada y lanzarse al ataque cortando el viento a su alrededor , mientras él hacía crecer raíces del suelo impidiendo que Aria se moviera. —Sin duda el poder ha ido menguando, ya casi no quedan oponentes formidables.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Aria al notar como era atrapado por las raíces —. ¡No puede ser! —Aria estaba sorprendido viendo como la pelirroja se acercaba.

Finalmente Erza dio un salto para re-equiparse con la Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo. La cual tiene placas que sólo cubren sus senos, guantes de metal. En su cintura una falda rodeada por grandes placas, y finalmente dos pares de alas grandes.

En un rápido movimiento Erza alzó su espada para finalmente cortar al mago y dejarlo inconsciente.

Una vez finalizado el ataque Naruto deshizo las raíces.

Cuando el combate terminó el pelinegro notó como Erza caminaba de manera torpe antes de quedar inconsciente, por lo cual actuando rápido la agarró evitando que se golpeara.

Llevándola a un muro, la acomodó para que pudiese descansar. Minutos después se escuchaban pasos acelerado y tomando precaución notó que eran Elfman, Gray y Mirajane.

—¡Naruto! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras notaban el cuerpo de Aria.

—¿Por qué estás herido, Gray?

—Bueno, tuve una pelea con una chica —respondió recordando a mujer de cabello azul.

—¿Qué le pasó a Erza? —preguntó Mira preocupada.

—Solo está agotada.

La peli blanca no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Sin embargo la guerra aún no había terminado.

—Lamentablemente, nuestro gremio fue destruido por las sombras de José —dijo tristemente Mira.

—No… —dijo Erza quien había despertado —no puede ser… —las lágrimas salían de su ojo. Levantándose la pelirroja se dispuso a buscar a José.

Pero, no fue necesario buscarlo.

—Pensar que mi gremio sería vencido por magos de Fairy Tail… —se escuchó mientras el lugar se llenaba de un aura malvada haciendo que Elfman, Gray, Mira e inclusive Erza tuvieran que arrodillarse mientras sentían como sus cuerpos temblaban. —Eso es inaceptable.

 _Él es diferente al resto_ , pensó Naruto viendo a los miembros de Fairy tail en el suelo, antes de ver a José acercarce.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo José —. Parece que hay alguien capaz de soportar un poco de mi presencia.

—Sin duda estás a la altura de alguien con el título de maestro —comentó el pelinegro mientras cruzaba los brazos —, sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de tus magos.

Riendo José contestó —Tienes razón chico, sin duda me han defraudado —finalizó fingiendo dolor —Pero… —dijo mientras extendía sus brazos — ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? Te daré que lo quieras.

—Oh... —los ojos del pelinegro brillaron.

—Dinero…

—Vaya, eso suena interesante.

—Fama, mujeres... —seguía diciendo José intentando convencer a Naruto.

Mientras tanto los magos presentes observaban como Naruto parecía aceptar todo lo que le prometían y no podía evitar sentir rabia. Después de todo ellos confiaron en él.

 _Haciendo honor a su apodo de Mercenario_ , pensó Gray.

 _Maldito bastardo_ , fue el turno de Elfman.

 _No puede ser_ , pensó Mira impactada.

 _Naruto... para ya, por favor_ , pensó Erza observando con tristeza.

—¿Qué te parece chico?

—La oferta es muy tentadora —aseguró el pelinegro.

—Entonces… ven.

—Solamente hay un "pero".

—Oh, y ¿cuál es?

—¿Ves a esa chica de ahí? —dijo mientras señalaba a Erza haciendo al maestro verla.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ella es muy importante para mí —dijo observando a José con una mirada fría —. Ella está así por tu culpa y eso… —poco a poco el aura de José se vio envuelta por otra mucho más aterradora proveniente del pelinegro —, es algo que no voy a perdonar.

 _Esto es demaciado_ , pensó Elfman con poca cordura.

 _Siento deseos de acabar con mi vida_ , pensó Gray.

 _¿Este es su poder?,_ pensó asustada Mira. Sin embargo fue cuestión de segundos para que los tres cayeran inconscientes.

Erza observaba como sus amigos caían, pero para ella aquella aura transmitía tranquilidad.

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas ninguna apartaba la mirada.

—Vaya, si que tienes un gran poder —alabó José —, lástima que tenga que matarte —finalizó haciendo explotar su poder.

—Enseñame tus mejores pasos —dijo el pelinegro mientras las grietas se formaban en el gremio —. Mago Santo.

—Así será —dijo mientras aparecía un círculo mágico —¡Ola de Muerte! —un rayo obscuro salió disparado hacia Naruto arrasando todo a su paso. El pelinegro a gran velocidad logró esquivar el rayo y realizó su contraataque —¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! —una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca contra José quien invocando sus sombras las usó como escudo evitando el fuego abrazador.

Ante ese alboroto los magos que estaban inconscientes de despertaron solo para ver que los dos ya habían empezado a luchar.

—Nada mal… —dijo José —¡Exploción Obscura! —haciendo un movimiento con su mano creó una onda expansiva con características explosivas.

Ante lo cual el pelinegro a trazó sellos a gran velocidad —¡Mokuton: Jukai Heki! —del suelo salieron una gran cantidad de raíces entrelazadas para formar una gran pared la cual le protegió de las explosiones, sin embargo la barrera quedó debilitada ocasionando que se destruyera.

 _Debo acabar con esto rápido_ , pensó el pelinegro —Kirigakure no Jutsu —susurró mientras empezaba a expulsar neblina de su boca.

Ante todos una neblina espesa se hizo presente ocasionando que no pudieran ver.

José quien no lograba divisar preguntó —¿Qué acabas de ha-

Sin embargo no pudo terminar al sentir un fuerte golpe en su torso, al instante otro más le dio de lleno en la cara.

—¡Dónde estás! —gritó enfadado.

—Arriba — escuchó José antes de ver disiparse la niebla y sobre él estaba el pelinegro con su mano extendida y en esta una esfera azul girando…

—¡Rasengan! —fue lo que escuchó José antes de recibir el impacto quedando incrustado en el suelo con su abdomen seriamente dañado. Separándose de José Naruto caminó hacia Erza para tomar la espada de ella. La pelirroja sabía lo que iba a hacer.

—¡Naruto, no lo hagas! —intentó detenerle pero el pelinegro le ignoró avanzando.

—No estás a la altura de un Mago Santo, derrotarte fue algo sencillo —dijo mientras levantaba la espada ante la aterrada mirada de José —. Y aún así lograste destruir el hogar de Erza, lo único que mereces es la muerte —Naruto se disponía a dar el golpe final.

—¡Alto! —viéndose interrumpido el pelinegro observó quien había sido el responsable, notando que era el maestro Makarov. —No puedo permitir que tomes la justicia por tu cuenta.

—Da igual —dijo Naruto tirando la espada y caminando hacia Erza.

—Deja que me encargue yo.

—Haz lo que quieras —finalizó Naruto antes de tomar a la pelirroja en sus brazos y creando unos clones alzó a los otros chicos antes de marcharse.

—José —dijo Makarov serio mientras observaba como el mencionado se levantaba a duras penas.

—¡Ma-maldito!

—No puedo dejar pasar por alto tus acciones —dijo mientras unía sus manos generando una bola de luz.

—¡E-espera Makarov! —gritó aterrado.

—¡Fairy Law! —invocó Makarov antes de que todo el lugar se viera envuelto por una luz brillante.


	4. Historia

**Buenas a todos. Lamento tardas mucho y que el capítulo sea corto, pero esque es estado bastante ocupado.**

 **Quería agradecer sus mensajes y opiniones. Ustedes me han motivado a continuar y espero no defraudarlos.**

 **Luego de las votaciones vengo con los resultados:**

 **La opción NaruErza tuvo un total de: 9 votos.**

 **La opción harem tuvo un total de: 10 votos.**

 **Por lo cual aparecerán las 3 chicas con más votos y ellas son:**

 **-Mirajane: 8 votos.**

 **-Lucy: 5 votos.**

 **-Ultear: 5 votos.**

 **Una vez decidido esto la historia continuara.**

 **PD: a los que no les gusta el Naruharem, espero y me den la oportunidad de demostrarles una mejor manera de usarlos y no como las típicas historias que se enamoran con solo una mirada.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

 _¿Quién eres?_

Después de la lucha con Phantom todos los miembros junto al maestro contemplaron su hogar reducido a escombros. Era sin duda un arduo trabajo el que les esperaba.

—¡Hijos míos! —llamó el maestro. —Que esto no disminuya su moral. Es un hecho que pasamos por un momento muy amargo. No siempre serán días soleados y una tormenta es inevitable… pero, recuerden esto: Si uno cae, le ayudaremos a levantarse y si todos caemos, juntos nos levantaremos porque somos una familia —mencionó haciendo sonreír a cada miembro —. ¡Y esa es la esencia de un mago de Fairy Tail! —rugió para finalmente alzar la mano haciendo el símbolo del gremio siendo imitado por sus hijos.

Con aquel discurso todos pusieron manos a la obra y cada miembro daba lo mejor de sí para reparar el gremio.

—Makarov —dijo el Naruto acercándose al maestro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que hablar, en privado.

—Entiendo… —Sin que nadie lo notara ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una zona, lejos de toda actividad. —¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

—Eso es lo que menos importa —respondió Naruto —. Erza casi muere.

—Gracias por ayudarnos cuando yo no estaba.

—Sabes que no lo hice por ustedes —aseguró el pelinegro —. Lo hice por ella.

—Te creo —dijo el maestro —. Aún así; después de lo sucedido, ¿tomaras la decisión?

—Déjame pensarlo —dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba del lugar.

—Está bien, pero no respondiste acerca de la misión.

—Fue un éxito.

 **Al día siguiente...**

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Lucy impactando en su rostro, anunciando a la rubia un nuevo día. Cuestión de minutos bastó para que sintiera la incomodidad de poder seguir durmiendo y, con un bostezo, empezó a abrir sus ojos. Estirando su cuerpo, la maga se levantó hasta quedar sentada y observando a través de la ventana contempló las frías calles de la ciudad que poco a poco recibían el calor del sol. No pudo evitar pensar en los acontecimientos que sucedieron.

—Pensar que serías capaz de esto… —dijo con pesar la maga.

—Hay quienes no conocen el límite.

—Tienes razón, pe —la rubia se detuvo sorprendida, antes de observar en dirección de la voz. Notando que pertenecía a Naruto. Quien estaba al otro extremo de la habitación recostado a la pared con sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Pero?

—A-acaso… —dijo titubeante la rubia —. ¡No conoces la palabra: privacidad! —finalizó gritando.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro haciendo suspirar a la rubia.

—Es inevitable que suceda si eres mago de Fairy Tail, ¿cierto?

—¿Mago de Fairy Tail?

—Pero no importa —dijo sonriente Lucy —. Quería agradecerte. Sé que el gremio no es de tu importancia, pero… aún así, gracias por salvarnos.

—"No es de tu importancia" ¿Hablaste con alguien?

Afirmando la rubia respondió:

—Mira me habló de tí: El Mercenario de Fairy Tail.

—Oh, ¿y qué te dijo?

—Bueno, me contó como llegaste al gremio.

Acercándose a la cama Naruto preguntó —¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto —aceptó la maga.

—Lucy —mencionó antes de mirarla —¿Podrías decirme que te contó Mira?

—¿Te molesta que lo sepa? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, no te preocupes —respondió.

—Bueno… —dijo la rubia antes de empezar a recordar aquella conversación.

 **Flashback:**

—Su sola presencia es un misterio —dijo Mirajane.

—¿Un misterio?

—Sí —garantizó.

—¿Por qué?

—Presta atención —dijo Mira haciendo que Lucy aceptara —. Esto sucedió hace tres años cuando era un día lluvioso, la mayoría de los miembros estaban en una misión. Solo el maestro y yo estábamos en el gremio, pero en ese momento entró Levy corriendo.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Levy.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—¿Dónde está el maestro?

—Bueno él…

—¡Aquí estoy! —escuchamos al maestro desde la segunda planta —¿Qué pasa Levy?

—Maestro, encontramos algo.

—¿Qué encontraron?

—Una persona.

Ante esa respuesta tanto el maestro como yo no pudimos evitar pensar que aquello era lo más normal del mundo. Muchas veces vienen personas que están perdidas o que sufren de amnesia.

—Bueno ¿Y qué pasa con esa persona?

—Tiene que verlo usted mismo —dijo Levy antes de salir. El maestro y yo nos volvimos a ver extrañados por las acciones de la amante de los libros. Sin embargo, así como salió, entró rápidamente pero esta vez venía Jet y Droy tras ella alzando un extraño objeto cubierto por una manta. —Observe, maestro —finalizó antes de tirar de la manta, revelando lo que ocultaba.

No encontramos las palabras que describir la sorpresa que habían en nosotros. Ante nuestros ojos había un cristal enorme, pero eso no era lo que más nos impactaba, lo que provocó esas sensaciones fue el hecho de que había un chico dentro de el. El maestro bajó rápidamente y ambos nos acercamos para observarlo mejor. Tenía el pelo negro y ropas extrañas negras. El joven se encontraba dormido.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó el maestro.

—Había decidido ir a una montaña cercana, para intentar encontrar reliquias antiguas, y lo encontré allí.

—Es extraño —fue lo que dije. Ante lo cual todos me dieron la razón.

—Debemos llevarlo al sótano del gremio, nadie más debe saber de esto ¿Entendido? —más que una petición, era una orden que aceptamos.

Después de dejarlo en el sótano, todos volvimos a nuestros deberes. Nadie más sabía lo que Levy había descubierto. A veces bajaba para ver si despertaba, pero poco a poco se convirtió en un hábito que empecé a ir todos los días. Con el tiempo me sentía más acostumbrada a estar a su lado e inclusive le hablaba aunque él no me contestara.

Pero finalmente, llegó el día que estaba esperando. En esa ocación como en las anteriores, terminé mi charla con él y cuando estaba dispuesta a volver una luz brillante le envolvió, cegando mi visión. Sin embargo era capaz de escuchar como el cristal era quebrantado. Después de unos segundos, pude volver a ver y allí estaba él, ya no había cristal. El pelinegro se encontraba inconsciente y lo primero que hice fue salir a buscar al maestro.

Y esa es la historia de su aparición —finalizó Mira con una sonrisa. Después de eso, sucedió lo de Phantom.

 **Fin de Flashback:**

—Ya veo —dijo Naruto después de escuchar.

—¿No sabías eso?

—Sí, pero no desde la perspectiva de Mirajane —comentó antes de levantarse —. En todo caso, gracias.

—Oh, vale —dijo Lucy viendo como el pelinegro se acercaba a la ventana dispuesto a marcharse —. Espera —detuvo la rubia a Naruto.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién eres?

—Ya lo escuchaste de Mira.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —afirmó captando la atención de Naruto —. ¿Qué pasó para que estuvieras en un cristal?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—La curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al gato.

—Pero murió sabiendo.

—Eres terca, Lucy —dijo el pelinegro mientras se disponía a salir —. Pero no estoy negociando. Bueno, no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí.

—No lo haré —dijo con un suspiro la rubia —. Pero no voy a descansar hasta saber tu historia.

—Ya veremos —comentó el pelinegro —.Además, estás punto de tomar una decisión ¿cierto?

—… sí.

—En tal caso piensa muy bien lo que harás. Hasta pronto —finalizó antes de saltar por la ventana.

Acercándose a la ventana Lucy intentó ver a Naruto pero ya no había rastro de él.

 **Tiempo después...**

—¡Lucy! —gritaron Erza, Gray, Natsu y Happy dentro del apartamento de la rubia. Tenían pensado hacer una misión con ella para que olvidara un poco lo de su padre, pero la maga de llaves no estaba. Fue en ese instante que Happy agarró un baúl.

—Todos, miren —llamó el gato.

Acercándose los magos notaron que dentro habían cartas, las cuales comenzaron a leer, con la intención de saber donde estaba su amiga.

Pero fue Erza quien tomó una muy interesante.

Querida madre:

Fui testigo de lo que padre es capaz de hacer. Atacó Fairy Tail y destruyó el gremio. El maestro casi muere y Erza nos rescató de una muerte segura. Cuando pensábamos que había terminado Phantom nos volvió a atacar y esta vez fue un extraño de nombre Naruto quien nos salvó, gracias a él pudimos derrotarlos. No imaginas la culpa que siento por las acciones que han perjudicado a mis amigos.

Además, hoy en la mañana Naruto vino a mi apartamento. Logré corroborar la historia que me había contado Mirajane sobre él. Es, sin duda, interesante; quería conocer más pero él se negó… por el momento. En fin, eso era lo que quería contarte. Estoy a punto de tomar una decisión, espero que puedas ayudarme.

Atte: Lucy Heartfilia.

 _Naruto vino_ , pensó la pelirroja guardando discretamente la carta dentro de su armadura y avanzando hasta el escritorio de la rubia, vio una nota que decía: "vuelvo a casa". —Chicos —llamó al resto —. Tienen que ver esto.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba caminando por un bosque pero sus pensamientos se encontraban en lo que Lucy había dicho.

Mira le contó todo bien, pero no sobre su actitud. Parece que no quiso hablar sobre Lisanna, pensó el pelinegro mientras avanzaba. Sin embargo sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar la maleza moverse. Ignorando el sonido, continuó avanzando pero el ruido permanecía, la paciencia del pelinegro llegó al límite.

—Ya sal de ahí —dijo a la nada.

De entre la vegetación apareció un niño de seis años de cabellera despeinada y oscura. Vistiendo una polera verde con cuello celeste, mangas cortas y pantalón corto color marrón.

—Me has atrapado —dijo el niño con una sonrisa. —Aunque apuesto que te ha costado.

—Fue muy "dificil" —contestó Naruto con evidente sarcasmo, el cual no sería notado por un niño.

—¡Genial, significa que estoy mejorando! —exclamó el niño emocionado.

—Felicidades… —dijo Naruto, no queriendo arruinar la ilusión —. Pero gracias por aparecer, Romeo.

—¿Por qué?

—Me quitaste el trabajo de buscarte.

—Oh… ¿y qué haremos hoy?

—Seguir con tu entrenamiento —respondió Naruto reanudando el camino —. Hace cuatro meses que no entrenas, debemos progresar.

—¡Oh sí, Naruto-sensei! — gritó mientras chocaba puño y palma. —¡Estoy encendido! —finalizó imitando a Natsu.

—En ese caso, sígueme.

—Bien. —respondió el niño mientras avanzaban —Naruto-sensei —llamó Romeo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué vamos a entrenar hoy?

—Seguiremos con tu sigilo.

—¡¿Pero, por qué?! —dijo replicando —¿Cuando me enseñarás a hacer esas cosas que tu haces con las manos?

—Todo a su tiempo, mocoso.

—El sigilo es aburrido.

—El sigilo te ayudará a sobrevivir —respondió Naruto —. Además, debemos esperar a que tu cuerpo de acostumbre.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que puedas hacer "esas cosas con las manos".

—Oh… —respodió el niño con brillo en sus ojos.

—Pero eso llevará tiempo, hasta entonces seguiremos con tu sigilo y…

—¿Y? —preguntó el niño preocupado.

—… te enseñaré a pelear.

—¡Genial! —gritó Romeo mientras saltaba de la emoción —. Vamos Naruto-sensei, debemos entrenar.

—Si, si. Lo que digas.

 **Horas más tarde...**

—Ya no puedo más… —dijo Romeo antes de caer exhausto.

—Lo has hecho bien, niño—alabó Naruto mientras veía al niño inconsciente —. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa —finalizó antes de tomar al niño en sus brazos y regresar a la ciudad.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Después de que Lucy visitara a su padre para advertirle que nunca más volviera a atacar al gremio. Regresó junto a su equipo y esto nos lleva a la situación actual donde la rubia se encontraba en un improvisado taburete a las afueras del gremio mientras este era reparado. Todos los miembros se encontraban presentes y como era habitual Mirajane les atendía.

—Oye, Mira —dijo la rubia —¿Sabes dónde esta Loki?

—La verdad no.

—Que extraño —comentó Lucy —. Llevo días sin verlo.

—No te precupes. Seguro anda ligando —opinó Mira haciendo reir a Lucy.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Sin embargo se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar un alboroto.

Ja, ja, ja —rió con burla un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos de color verdosos. Tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho y unos audífonos mágicos con forma de punta. Lleva un abrigo negro de piel con pelusa en los bordes, una camisa púrpura y pantalón azul marino —No puedo creer que un gremio tan débil como Phantom los haya puesto en aprietos.

—Ya basta Laxus —le reprochó Erza.

—Ustedes son una vergüenza —dijo observando a todos los magos —. Solo conmigo habría bastado.

—Pero no fue necesario —respondió Erza muy seria —. Alguien más lo hizo.

—Sí, eso escuché —contestó Laxus observando a todos con indiferencia —. Aunque, me sorprende que haya sido ese tipo. En fin, creo que merece estar cuando yo asuma el puesto de maestro.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando tenga el mando del gremio, voy a crear un Fairy Tail donde solo los más fuertes pueden estar y ustedes—dijo señalando a cada mago —, no estarán allí —finalizó para, seguidamente, desaparecer en un destello.

—Maldito… —murmuró Erza molesta por ese comentario.

Lucy, quien había observado todo, le preguntó a Mira:

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

—Bueno, siempre ha soñado con ser el maestro del gremio.

—Pero con esa actitud no lo creo.

—Te apoyo —respondió Mira—. Pero tiene muchas posibilidades, después de todo, es el nieto del maestro.

—¡Que! —gritó una sorprendida Lucy imaginando al maestro y a Laxus —. Pero él es tan diferente del maestro.

—Ni lo dudes —respondió Mira sonriendo.

—Oye, Lucy —le llamó Erza.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos una misión?

—¿Eh? —dijo la rubia sorprendida —¿A qué viene eso?

—Bueno, llevamos rato sin hacer una —respondió Erza —¿Qué dices? Tú, Gray, Natsu y yo.

Lucy observó como los mencionados se acercaron con una sonrisa a la espera de su respuesta. —Eso suena estupendo.

* * *

Han pasado diez días desde aquel entonces y muchas cosas sucedieron. Pero lo más interesante resultó ser que Loki era, en realidad, un espíritu celestial. Una de las Doce Llaves del Zodiaco: Leo el León.

—Lucy —le habló Loki —. Toma estas cuatro entradas a Akane Resort para que vayas con tu equipo.

—¿En serio? —respondió la rubia emocionada.

—Sí, es un regalo por tu ayuda.

—¡Gracias!

—De nada —respondió Loki antes de marcharse.

—¡Increíble! —gritó Natsu emocionado —. Nos vamos de vacaciones.

—Aye, sir —respondió su amigo alado.

—Estoy deseoso por partir —dijo Gray.

—¡A disfrutar! —gritó Lucy.

—Ay, espera Erza ¡Ay! —escucharon a lo lejos y observando notaron la figura de la pelirroja vestida con ropa de playa, atrás de ella una gran maleta y… traía a Naruto de una oreja. —¡No quiero ir!

—De eso nada —respondió tranquila Titania —. Debes descansar debes en cuando.

Nadie podía creerlo, el mismo tipo que había derrotado a José estaba siendo dominado por la pelirroja… bueno, era Erza después de todo.

—No soy bueno para esas cosas.

—No importa vendrás y punto —finalizó mientras llegaba con los demás. —¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vamos!

—¡S-sí! —respondieron los otros cuatro, aún sin creer lo que veían.

Erza es increíble, pensó Lucy nerviosa viendo como Naruto no era capaz de escapar de ella.

Y así el grupo se dirigió a Akane Resort con la intención de disfrutar. Sin embargo era algo que estaba lejos de suceder. Ya que allí esperaba un reencuentro no muy deseado.

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya gustado. Acabamos de ver un poco de la historia de nuestro protagonista pero, ¿qué más secretos hay?**

 **Gracias por leer. Y espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos ^.^/**


	5. Erza Scarlet

**¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Como están?! Vaya que si ha pasado mucho tiempo. Espero que no hayan olvidado esta historia.**

 **Tengo unos motivos por mi gran ausencia, sin embargo se las daré al final. Por ahora vamos con la historia. Y como siempre espero sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

 **Nos vemos al final...**

* * *

 **El inicio de algo grande.**

 **Gremio Fairy Tail...**

La tarde se hizo presente, hacía tres días desde que el equipo de Erza junto a Naruto habían partido a unas merecidas vacaciones.

Luego de la lucha contra Phantom Lord y la continua reconstrucción del gremio, reinaba una extraña calma, tal vés debido a que no se encontraba Natsu.

Para la joven Mirajane, eran una tarde tranquila mientras atendía a los pocos compañeros presentes; hasta que vió entrar a Romeo, el cuál se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Qué deseas, Romeo? —preguntó Mira con una amable sonrisa.

Llegando al taburete el niño respondió— Busco a Naruto, llevo días sin verlo.

—Ara, ara —rió la camarera —. Eso es porque se ha ido de vacaciones con Erza —aquella información ocasionó que la decepción se hiciera presente en el rostro del niño —. Pero no te desanimes —añadió —, él regresará pronto.

Aquella respuesta no alegró el rostro de Romeo —Espero que así sea, tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento ¡Gracias Mirajane! ¡Nos vemos!—dijo caminando hacia la salida.

—¡Hasta pronto! —respondió mientras levantaba su mano en señal de despedida viendo como el Romeo se marchaba.— _Pobre niño, su deseo siempre fue ser un mago, pero nació sin la capacidad de usar magia. Quién iría a pensar que Naruto lo tomaría como aprendiz_ —pensó antes de continuar con su labor.

En la segunda planta del gremio el maestro se encontraba en su oficina mientras daba un trago a su cerveza. Pero se encontraba ensimismado, ¿la razón? Hace mucho tiempo le han aconsejado dejar el título de maestro y entregarlo a alguien más. Pero el problema era...

—¿A quién? —se preguntó mientras volvía a dar otro trago —Erza es fuerte, pero tiene que pulir otros aspectos, Laxus también es fuerte y aunque es mi nieto su pensamiento deja mucho que desear, Naruto… —fue con ese nombre que el maestro se detuvo durante unos segundos —, es fuerte, y aún desconozco sus capacidades. Pero no es alguien que sea querido por los demás y sé que no le interesa en lo más mínimo el gremio... esto si que es complicado —finalizó con un largo suspiro antes de volver a tomar.

 **Akane Resort...**

Toc, toc. Llamó Naruto a la puerta de la habitación de Erza en el hotel Akane Resort, lugar donde los magos de Fairy Tail pasaban una agradable estadía. En su mano llevaba un paquete de lo que parecía comida.

—Pasa— se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación, seguidamente el pelinegro entró. La habitación era espaciosa y a la derecha se encontraba una cama matrimonial. Así como un elegante juego de sala a su izquierda y, en esta misma dirección, se encontraba una puerta. Varios cuadros colgaban en las paredes adornando la habitación. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los enormes ventanales al fondo que daban paso a un balcón, el cual tenía la increíble vista a la hermosa playa, acompañada del atardecer. Y era allí donde se encontraba la pelirroja, vestida con un traje de baño. Estaba apoyada en una baranda observando hacia el horizonte.

Acercándose hasta ella Naruto preguntó:

—Erza, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No te preocupes, no es nada —contestó ella mientras entraba a la habitación y caminaba hacia un espejo siendo observada por el pelinegro.

—Sabes… —dijo Naruto contemplando a la maga quien miraba su reflejo —, eres tan hermosa, Erza. Y no me cansaré de decirlo.

Aquellas palabras ocasionaron un leve sonrojo en la mencionada —Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa acercándose a Naruto. Durante varios minutos observaron la puesta del solo mientras el silencio y la tranquilidad inundaban el lugar. Ese silencio donde las palabras sobran, y la tranquilidad que solo alguien especial puede ofrecerte.

Todo aquello ocurría mientras a la lejanía Happy, Gray y Natsu se divertían en el agua, y Lucy observaba como Erza recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

—Naruto —dijo Erza.

—¿Sí?

—Sabes… han pasado tres años desde que nos conocimos. No creo que lo hayas olvidado, ¿o sí?

Notando el tono amenazante el pelinegro actuó rápido:

—Claro que no —respondió mientras le mostraba el paquete que había llevado —. Te traje esto.

Rápidamente la curiosidad invadió a Erza.

—¿Y qué es? —le preguntó con deje de emoción.

—Descúbrelo tu misma —respondió Naruto con una leve sonrisa mientras le entregaba el paquete a Erza. Quién, ni lenta ni perezosa, lo abrió y lo que vió ocasionó que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—¡Un tarta de fresa! —gritó con felicidad antes de entrar rápido a la habitación en busca de un utensilio para disfrutar de tan exquisita comida.

—De la que me salvé, lo había olvidado por completo. Para Erza es importante esta fecha, fue una suerte haber comprado eso —pensó con un poco de nervio el pelinegro viendo como la maga devoraba la tarta.

—Naruto —le llamó Erza. —Ven, o no te regalo un poco.

—Ya voy, ya voy —respondió antes de entrar. —Por cierto, recuerda que hoy tienes que ir al casino con los demás.

—¡Lo había olvidado! — exclamó mientras Naruto se sentaba al frente de ella — ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

—Paso —contestó antes de tomar un bocado de la tarta —. Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de cosas.

—Vamos, te vas a divertir —trató de persuadir al chico —. No seas aguafiestas.

—Lo siento, pero no —afirmó Naruto—, ve a disfrutar esta noche Erza. No es como si algo malo fuese a suceder.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación la pelirroja tuvo que aceptar.

—Naruto , ¿me harías una promesa? —preguntó de nada Erza.

—¿Una promesa…?

—Sí… quiero que me prometas algo.

—¿Y, eso es? — preguntó Naruto, sin embargo la respuesta de la maga le tomó un poco desprevenido.

—Que nunca te alejarás de mí.

Viendo el rostro de preocupación de la maga, supo que algo había pasado, pero decidió no darle importancia y respondió:

—Lo juro.

—¿De corazón?

—De corazón, Erza.

—Bueno… —aquella respuesta tranquilizó a Erza —. Sigamos comiendo.

—Lo que usted diga.

 **Esa misma noche...**

—¡Erza! —llamó Lucy desde la puerta haciendo que Naruto le abriese para que entrara. La rubia portaba un hermoso vestido de color rojo.

—Espera a que salga —dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en una silla a la espera de la pelirroja. —Lleva buen rato dentro del vestidor.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo Erza mientras aparecía sorprendiendo a ambos con su apariencia. Llevaba un vestido largo morado con estampados de flores, de hombros descubiertos, además de revelar su escote y en su parte inferior este se encontraba abierto mostrando las piernas de la maga. Finalmente, su cabello en forma de un moño alto —¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Erza sonriendo mientras daba una pose.

—Wao, Erza ¡Te ves increíble! —exclamó Lucy admirando a la maga. No era para menos Erza deslumbraba con su belleza y el rostro de Naruto era testigo de eso.

—Y tú, Naruto, ¿qué opinas?

—Lucy tiene razón —respondió el Naruto recuperándose —. Te ves de maravilla.

Aquellas opiniones alegraron a Erza.

—En fin —dijo Lucy —. Erza, tenemos que irnos —se acercándose rápido le tomó de la mano mientras la arrastraba a la salida —. El evento está por empezar.

—Ah… sí —dijo Erza mientras era llevada por la rubia, sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta volteó a ver a Naruto —Cuidate.

Segundos después el ruido de ambas mujeres se hizo cada vez más débil hasta que finalmente desapareció.

Viendo que se encontraba solo y sin nada que hacer, Naruto decidió acostarse en la cama y descansar un poco. Después de todo Erza llegaría hasta altas horas de la noche. Mientras observaba el techo, sus pensamientos empezaban a divagar y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos entregándose al sueño

 _—Tenemos un nuevo compañero, por favor guarden silencio para que pueda presentarse. Adelante chico._

— _Mi nombre es: Naruto, mucho gusto._

— _Bienvenido a la academia ninja, Naruto. Mi nombre es: Iruka y él es Mitsuki, somos los senseis y ellos serán tus compañeros; esperamos que te sientas cómodo. Sin mas que decir, toma asiento, por favor, la clase está por comenzar._

— _¿En cuál lugar?_

— _Mmm... veamos... a la par de Hinata: la chica peliazul._

— _Está bien..._

— _Por qué quieres matar a Itachi?_

— _Porque él asesino a mi familia._

— _¡Mi sueño es ser hokage!_

— _Ser Hokage es tan..._

— _El mundo siempre está en guerra, esa es su naturaleza... nuestra naturaleza y es algo inevitable._

— _Al final, quién forja tu destino eres tú y nadie más._

—¡Ah! —gritó Naruto levantándose mientras sacudía su cabeza alejando ese sueño. No era momento para pensar en ello. Pero algo dentro de él le hacía estar intranquilo —Ideas mías —dijo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el balcón notando como la noche había avanzado. En ese momento los juegos pirotécnicos hacían acto de presencia deleitando a las personas que estaban presentes. Decidió observar tal vez eso le ayudaría a olvidar todo, pero la sensación en su interior no disminuía y mas bien aumentaba a cada segundo. Durante varios minutos observó la puerta indeciso de tomar cualquier acción. Sin embargo… —Iré a ver que nada raro esté sucediendo.

¡Plam!, fue el sonido que produjo la puerta al abrirse de manera repentina revelando a una ajetreada rubia.

—Lucy —le llamó Naruto notando la respiración agitada de esta —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

—Naruto, ha ocurrido algo grave —respondió con claro terror en su rostro. —Erza y…

—¿Erza, y…? —repitió Naruto esperando que continuara.

—¡Erza y Happy, han sido secuestrados! —finalizó la rubia quien no pudo aguantar mas y se sentó buscando recuperar el aliento.

Aquellas palabras impactaron por completo a Naruto, quien no nada crédito a lo dicho por Lucy. ¿Erza secuestrada? ¿Qué motivos tenían para hacer tal cosa? Eran tal vez los pensamientos que atacaban su mente mientras su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente hacia la salida siendo observado por Lucy. La rubia había recuperado un poco el aliento y poniéndose de pie se acercó a un Naruto que avanzaba ensimismado.

—¿Naruto? —le llamó tocando su hombro haciendo que el chico saliera del aquel estado en el que se encontraba.

—¿Ah? —fué lo que dijo Naruto antes de ver a la rubia notando la preocupación en su mirada —No te preocupes, estoy bien. Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Erza —finalizó recuperando aquel semblante serio.

—Tienes razón. Debemos actuar rápido —apoyó Lucy —. Sígueme, te contaré lo que sucedió.

—En tal caso soy todo oídos —contestó Naruto mientras ambos se ponían en marcha.

Saliendo el hotel y poniendo rumbo hacia el casino Naruto preguntó:

—Dime, Lucy, ¿cómo sucedió todo?— ambos caminaban a paso acelerado.

—Me encontraba con Erza en las apuestas, todo parecía marchar bien, ella estaba ganando —empezó Lucy —. Pero cuando cambiaron de crupier, el tipo empezó a hablarle y le llamó: "hermanita". Dijo que estaba ansioso por llevarle de vuelta a la torre. —para Lucy eso fue muy confuso, pero para Naruto era más que evidente lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, decidió seguir preguntando.

—¿Y qué más sucedió, Lucy? —ahora, luego de información recibida, aceleró aún más el paso.

—¿Fue solo uno?

—No. Fueron varios —respondió Lucy —nos tomaron desprevenidos y no nos dio oportunidad de reaccionar.

—Jellal… —pensó con furia Naruto.

Todos los miembros se encontraban en la barca mientras navegaban siguiendo el olor de Erza gracias a la nariz de Natsu, que en estos momentos no era de gran ayuda ya que se encontraba mareado. El ambiente no era el más agradable para los magos, debido al hecho de que Naruto se encontraba al frente de todos sin apartar la mirada de la dirección de la barca. Siendo observado por Lucy quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos:

— _Cuando conocí a Erza tuve miedo de ella, por su caracter, por el hecho que era proclamada como la más fuerte, pero..._ —pensaba mientras veía como Naruto cruzaba sus brazos —, _sé que existen otras personas que superan su poder con creces y el hecho de que Naruto sea uno de ello me provoca escalofríos y al mismo tiempo tranquilidad al saber que está de nuestro lado._

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Natsu sacando a Lucy de sus cavilaciones —. Siento una mala sensación.

Todos fueron testigos de como las aves que volaban caían muertas de repente, y seguidamente se tuvieron que sostener con fuerza ya que habían chocado con residuos de barcos.

—Son restos de la flota naval de Fiore —comentó Gray.

—Ya estamos llegando —dijo Naruto haciendo que todos vieran como una torre de metal se ergía a la lejanía.

* * *

Dentro de una celda en la torre se encontraba Erza con unos grilletes y ante ella estaba un chico.

—Lo siento hermanita —comentó con una sonrisa el chico de piel oscura y cabello rubio. —Pero tú eres la única responsable de esto.

—Shó —le llamó Erza —¿Por qué lo han hecho? ¡Son conscientes de lo peligroso de esto!

—¡Tú no eres nadie para darnos sermones! —respondió con furia —. Nos traicionaste… ¡traicionaste a Jellal! No te imaginas lo que él sufrió con tu abandono.

El cuerpo de Erza tembló ante ese nombre. La persona que menos quería ver, era la responsable de todo lo ocurrido.

Dándole la espalda a Erza Shó comentó:

—¿Qué pasa hermanita? Tienes miedo —poco a poco una maniática sonrisa aparecía en su rostro —. No te preocupes, vas a enmendar tu error a cambio de tu sacrificio.

—¿Con mi sacrificio?

—Sí… —respondió Shó sin verle —, con tu sacrificio lograremos resucitar a "alguien". ¡Y junto a él seremos los dueños del nuevo paraíso! —finalizó riendo maquiavelicamente. Momento que aprovechó Erza para zafarse de sus ataduras —¡¿Pero qué?! —gritó Sho antes de ver como Erza venía hacia él para ensestarle un fuerte golpe, dejándole inconsciente.

—No pensé que fueran a cambiar tanto… —comento Erza viendo con tristeza a su antiguo amigo, seguidamente cambió su vestido por su clásica armadura y en su rostro el enojo era evidente —. Debo acabar con esta locura —finalizando la chica empezó a correr. Tenía que detener a Jellal.

* * *

Los miembros de Fairy Tail había llegado a la torre, pero había un gran inconveniente:

—Son muchos, ¿cómo vamos a entrar? —preguntó de manera débil Lucy. Todos se encontraban detrás de una enorme roca ocultados de la gran cantidad de guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

—Yo propongo derrotarlos a todos —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa antes de chocar su puño contra su palma.

—Apoyo a flamitas —comentó Gray.

—¡¿Acaso no conocen la palabra discreción?! — regaño Lucy antes de suspirar y dirigir la mirada a Naruto quién se había mantenido al margen—¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Es un hecho que estaban conscientes de nuestra llegada —opinó el pelinegro llamando la atención de todos —. Piensen: secuestraron a Erza en el casino dando a entender que le estaban siguiendo la pista.

—En tal caso, deben de saber sobre tí —comentó Juvia.

—Existen altas probabilidades de que así sea. Ya que casualmente hicieron su movimiento cuando yo no estaba.

—Pero eso no es posible —dijo Lucy —, casi no estabas en el gremio y tus apariciones son recientes. Siempre escuché de todos lo magos, menos de tí.

—Apoyo a mi rival en el amor —dijo Juvia haciendo que le cayera una gota de sudor a Lucy —. En nuestra lucha entre gremios, tú llegada fue determinante. No conocíamos de tu existencia —ante esa respuesta todos los magos estuvieron de acuerdo. Y ante esto Naruto respondío:

—Cierto y eso da a entender que tienen a un gran espía en sus filas… y de ser así, es alguien que sabe hacerlo de buena manera.

Después haber dicho eso Lucy notó como el cuerpo de Naruto se puso tenso —. _Parece que el hecho de que haya sido espiado le causa una mala sensación_ —pensó la maga.

—Juvia —llamó Naruto —¿Puedes buscar una entrada bajo el agua?

—¿Quieres que actuemos con sigilo?— preguntó la maga.

—Exacto —respondió Naruto —, lo mejor es dejar el combate de lado. Tal vez nos encontremos con enemigos más fuertes y luchar contra estos guardias sería un gasto innecesario de energía.

—Eres precavido —dijo Juvia antes de tirarse al agua —. Déjame buscar —finalizó para después sumergirse y desaparecer de la visión de todos.

20 minutos después…

—Juvia ha encontrado una entrada —habló la maga —se encuentra a diez minutos.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Gray.

—Por mí parte tampoco—apoyó Natsu como si fuese lo mas normal.

—¿Acaso ustedes son unos fenómenos?— preguntó Lucy. Nadar durante mucho tiempo sin oxígeno era una idea absurda.

—Tomen esto —comentó Juvia mientras creaba unas burbujas de agua —, contienen oxígeno. Les ayudará a no ahogarse.

—Gracias —dijeron todos mientras introducían sus cabezas en las burbujas. Seguidamente se metieron al agua y comenzaron a nadar siguiendo a la chica peliazul.

* * *

En una sala desconocida dentro de la torre se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas estaba sentada en un trono. Ambos observaba lo que sucedía con los magos a través de una especie de holograma.

—Oh vaya, parece que tenemos un invitado especial —comentó un joven cuyas características eran: su pelo azul y su tatuaje rojo situado en su ojo derecho, su vestimenta consiste en una camisa azul, por encima un abrigo del mismo color con capucha, unos pendientes con forma de escudo saliendo de la capucha. Por último, llevaba un pantalón osbcuro y unas botas negras.

—Pero señor Jellal, esto cambia mucho los planes —comentó un hombre de mediana edad de pelo negro, muy largo que le llega hasta por debajo de los pies. Posee una gran nariz y cejas peludas hacia arriba y su atuendo consiste en una camisa, guantes rojos, un pantalón y zapatos.

—No te preocupes… todo está planeado —respondió Jellal mientras una malévola sonrisa aparecía en su rostro —, además, eso lo vuelve más emocionante.

—Puede que así sea pero, ¿quién es él? —preguntó mientras veía a un pelinegro, el cual se encontraba luchando junto a los magos contra los guardias de la torre —conozco de los magos de Fairy Tail y él es desconocido para mí.

—Bueno, es alguien al que le gusta mantener un perfil bajo —respondió Jellal llamándo la antención de su acompañante. Ante ellos los magos había triunfado haciendo que Jellal apretara un botón haciendo que una entrada apareciera ante los magos —llama a tus compañeros, hay que darles la bienvenida que se merecen, ¿no crees?

Aquellas palabras ocasionaron que una sonrisa apareciera en el mago de cabello largo.

* * *

—Miren —llamó Lucy —. Se ha abierto una puerta.

—¿Acaso nos están retando? —preguntó Gray viendo como Naruto tomaba la delantera —. De ser así no están preocupados de nuestra presencia.

Avanzando detrás del pelinegro todos llegaron a un enorme salón donde había una enorme mesa con mucha comida.

—Al menos saben como recibir a las personas —dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba y tomaba una muestra.

—Tienes razón, flamitas —dijo Gray mientras tomaba asiento como si estuviese en su casa —. Debemos recuperar energías. Al instante Juvia se sentó a la par del pelinegro.

—¡Estamos en medio de un problema y ustedes actúan normales! —exclamó Lucy con sus ojos como platos.

—Por cierto, estás mojada, hime —opinó Virgo quien había aparecido para ayudar en la planta baja de la torre.

—Cierto —respondió Lucy viendo que se encontraba en poca ropa y sumamente empapada —¿Podrías darme un atuendo, Virgo?

—Como ordene —para sorpresa de Lucy, Virgo comenzó a cambiarle de ropa sin importarle que estuviesen chicos presentes y en los rostros de Natsu y Gray se podía notar el sonrojo. La rubia portaba un vestido holgado dividido en tres colores en la parte superior de color verde oscuro, en el medio verde claro y en la parte inferior color turquesa. Y finalmente, en su cabeza un lazo verde oscuro sostenía su cabello —. Si eso es todo me retiro, hime.

—Está bien, Virgo —respondió la maga viendo desaparecer a Virgo —Oye, Naruto —mencionó la rubia al ver que el chico no se había acercado a la mesa —¿No piensas comer?

—No tengo hambre —respondió viendo a la rubia y, a su vez, esta notó como unas gotas de sangre salían de la nariz del pelinegro, producto de lo ocurrido con ella. —Lo mejor es que terminen rápido, debemos encontrar a Erza.

 **Minutos después...**

—Bien, estoy encendido —dijo Natsu después de haber comido. En la mesa todos los platos estaban vacíos —. Debo buscar a Happy y arreglar asuntos con el cara de cubo —finalizó dispuesto a correr.

—¡Alto ahí! —escucharon todos mientras se ponía en guardia. Al instante, un grupo de soldados de la torre aparecieron corriendo contra ellos con lanzas en sus manos.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —exclamó alguien detrás de ellos mientras los eliminaba uno a uno, revelando a…

—¡Erza! —gritaron los magos viendo a la pelirroja.

—Que increíble manera de entrar —susurro Juvia.

—Chicos —dijo Erza sorprendida viendo a sus amigos —Y… ¡Naruto! —gritó con un deje de felicidad al notar al pelinegro detrás de ellos.

—Erza… —respondió el pelinegro viendo como Erza se habría paso hasta llegar a él y, para sorpresa de todos, abrazarlo. Correspondiendo el gesto Naruto preguntó —: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida?

—No estoy herida, no te preocupes. Pero… —dijo mientras se apartaba de Naruto y veía a sus amigos —. Deben irse de aquí.

—Ni de broma, Erza —respondió Natsu —. Debo buscar a Happy.

—¡¿Happy también fue secuentrado?! —preguntó Erza sorprendida.

—Sí y no pienso irme sin él —finalizó Natsu antes de correr en dirección de una entrada —. ¡Voy en camino, Happy!

—¡Espera Natsu! —gritó Erza intentando detener al pelirrosa, pero fue en vano.

—Ya escuchaste a flamitas, Erza —dijo Gray —. No tenemos pensado irnos.

—Sí —apoyó Lucy —. Después de todo, somos amigos.

—No comprenden la magnitud de esto, no es algo que les concierne a ustedes. Por eso deben irse —respondió Erza.

—No estamos negociando Erza —dijo Gray —. Ellos se metieron contigo.

—Por favor… —respondió la maga mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla sorprendiendo a todos —, dejen que me encargue de esto, es mi batalla.

—¿Al menos nos podrías explicar que sucede? —preguntó Lucy.

—Si con eso logro hacer que se marchen, lo haré.

—Erza —le llamó Naruto tocando su hombro — ¿Estas segura?

—Sí, no importa —respondió viendo como Naruto aceptaba —. Este lugar se conoce como Sistema-R, y se piensa usar para revivir a Zeref.

—¡Revivir a Zeref! —gritó Gray —. El mismo Zeref que creó al demonio Deliora.

—Sí y también al monstruo Lullaby. —añadió Erza.

—¿Pero quién está detrás de todo esto? —interrogó Juvia.

—Un viejo amigo de mi infancia, su nombre es… Jellal —dijo Erza con tristeza —. Hace muchos años existió un grupo que quería revivir a Zeref, ellos actuaron en esta isla y para lograr su cometido trajeron esclavos para que construyeran la torre. A ellos no les importaba la edad, así que había desde niños hasta ancianos… y yo, fui parte de aquellos desafortunados.

Aquella información impactó a los magos. Estaban conociendo el pasado de Erza, la cuál continuó relatando su historia:

—Dentro de aquel frío ambiente lleno de temores y tristeza había un grupo de niños que intentaban mantener sus sonrisas a pesar de todo. Esos niños eran: Jellal, Milliana, Sho Simón, Wally y yo. Todos cuidados por el abuelo Rob. Él siempre hablaba de sus aventuras en su juventud y de un increíble gremio llamado: "Fairy Tail". Pero un día, hartos de la esclavitud, nos levantamos dispuestos a luchar por nuestra libertad. Sin embargo… —la mirada de la maga reflejó tristeza —, Jellal se había roto por dentro, no distinguía entre lo bueno y lo malo; lo cual generó su deseo de revivir a Zeref. Luego de una difícil lucha contra él solo yo pude salir de aquí, mientras que los demás se quedaron dispuestos a seguir a Jellal. —Erza apretó sus puños —. Y es por eso que debo hacer esto sola, esta es mi lucha.

—Siempre he creído en tí, Erza —resonó una voz en toda la habitación antes de que una silueta se hiciera visible —. Nunca fue tu intención abandonarnos.

—¡Simón! —exclamó la maga sorprendida.

—Maldito… —dijo Gray apretando su mandíbula dispuesto a luchar —. Tu fuiste el que nos atacó.

—¡Espera, Gray! —le detuvo Juvia —. Nunca tuvo la intención de matarnos.

—Así es, pido disculpas por todo lo ocurrido —dijo Simón —. Pero nuestro único enemigo es Jellal.

Sin embargo, alguien más entró en la habitación...

—¡Es mentira! ¡Todo lo que has dicho es mentira, hermanita! —escucharon todos antes de ver en la dirección de la cual provenía el grito. Siendo este desde la puerta revelando a un histérico Sho —. ¡Tu nos abandonaste! Jellal nos mos —sin embargo no pudo terminar ya que su vista se oscureció antes de caer inconsciente, revelando a Naruto detrás de él:

—Debemos continuar —ordenó antes de empezar a avanzar siendo seguido por los demás —. Simón, llévanos hasta Jellal.

—Está bien, seré su guía.

Mientras avanzaban una voz se hizo presente en toda la torre.

—Bienvenidos, magos de Fairy Tail. Soy Jellal el anfitrión de esta fiesta y les propongo algo —aquello ocasionó que todos se preguntarán que estaba planeando aquel tipo —. Les propongo un juego llamado: "El Juego del Paraíso" ¿en qué consiste, se preguntan? Bueno, es muy sencillo, deben derrotar a mis ayudantes para llegar hasta mí ¿Qué les parece?

—¡Déjate de estupideces, Jellal! —la voz de Erza estaba cargada de rabia.

—Tranquilos… —respondió Jellal con burla —. Para finalizar, el Consejo de Erza ha decidido disparar el satélite Etherion, así que es una lucha a contratiempo. Que empiece el juego.

—Desgraciado… —murmuró Erza.

—Debemos actuar rápido —dijo Naruto —. Todos, tomen diferentes direcciones, tenemos que detener esto lo más rápido posible.

Aceptando, la mayoría se dispersaron. Sin embargo Naruto detuvo a dos:

—Lucy, Juvia, tengo un trabajo para ustedes.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Encuentren a Natsu.

—Esta bien —respondieron las chicas antes de marcharse.

—Muy buen Jellal, si ese es tu juego te voy a humillar en el.

* * *

 **Bueno ahora que han terminado de leer vamos con los motivos de mi ausencia.**

 **1-El estudio me había tenido muy ocupado, y en muchas ocssiones ni un pequeño momento tenía para poder escribir.**

 **2-Creo que esta razón es la más importante. Y la razón es muy simple, este capítulo y el otro, podría decirse que serán el pilar de la historia y necesitaba escontrar la manera de poder plasmarla bien. Ya que es ahora donde realmente inicia la historia.**

 **Por ese motivo, pasé escribiendo y borrando. No podía haber margen de error, y todo tenía que salir bien.**

 **Sin mas que decir. Les tengo una pequeña sugerencia para ver como se siente más cómodos ustedes. Y es sobre como les gusta leer las técnicas. En romaji o las pongo en español y si concen otra manera pueden decirmela. Ustedes deciden.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima. (prometo que no será tanta la espera jaja) ^.^/**


	6. Jellal vs Naruto

**Hola a todos, de nuevo aquí con mi historia luego de un larguísimo tiempo xD.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero tocar algunos puntos con usted, mis queridos lectores:**

 **1-Es cierto que tarde mucho no, muchísimo en actualizar el fic, pero no significa que vaya a abandonar la historia. Estoy muy agradecido con la aceptación que ha recibido.**

 **2-He notado que usted aman mucho a Juvia. Así que, hice un cambio respecto a las parejas. Lo que significa que Juvia entrará en lugar de Ultear. Además de que será sencillo que entre en ls historia del protagonista.**

 **3-Sé que a ustedes les gusta el delicioso xD. Pero como ven, soy un novato en historias. Así que si alguno de ustedes está interesado en ayudarme cuando llegue el momento de escribir el delicioso, puedo escribirme por privado, o por comentarios o como gusten. Estaré muy agradecido si me ayudan.**

 **Ahora si ¡Vamos con la historia!**

* * *

 **Lucha en la Torre del Paraíso.**

—Bien… Etherion fue disparado y el equipo Trinity Raven ha comenzado un acto —menciona Jellal con extrema tranquilidad mientras contemplamos a Juvia y Lucy son interceptadas por Taka, el cual ha sido una forma correcta en el cantante de Rock -. No puedo evitar sentir la emoción de ver como terminará esto. ¿Verdad? Mi señor ... —aquellas palabras parecen ser enviadas a la nada.

* * *

 **Con Naruto...**

—Debo confiar en que Juvia y Lucy hagan su trabajo, además de lo importante es llegar a Jellal antes que Erza. Sin embargo, no hay cuadra en todo esto —analiza Naruto mientras avanza —¿Por qué atacar ahora? No es lógica. Entones, ¿cuál es su verdadera intención? —Se cuestiona Naruto mientras avanza divisando una ventana a varios metros—. Sea cual sea mar, llegaré al fondo de esto. Después de todo ... nadie mencionó que existía reglas en el juego —murmura para luego saltar por la ventana para empezar a correr de manera vertical por la torre. Mientras tanto, el ocaso anuncia la llegada de la noche.

 **Minutos antes: Consejo de Era...**

La sede se convierte en todo un caos. Los conseros dieron una de las ordenes más presipitadas y peligrosas en el Consejo: "Preparar el Etherion", lo que sin duda sorprendió a los seres extraños que trabajan allí, pero ellos deben cumplir con la orden.

—Señores — mencionó uno de los trabajadores a los consejeros —El éter está listo, esperamos la señal.

Gran Doma, unos de los consejeros respondieron:

—Disparen ...

Actuación de la manera inmediata de los trabajadores, disparar el éterio en una dirección clara ... La Torre del Paraíso.

—Disparo efectuado con éxito, señor.

Al escuchar eso, Gran Doma junto con sus compañeros inclinaron sus cabezas rogando por las pobres almas que iban a perecer en el lugar. Entre ellos, magos de Fairy Tail.

Sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como la sede se sacudió con fuerza y poco a poco el lugar fue reducido a escombros.

* * *

 **Con Gray...**

—Bien hecho, Gray —le felicita Simón luego del triunfo contra Fukuro. Mientras le ayuda a ponerse de pie —. Sin duda, Fairy Tail es fuerte.

Con cansancio el mago le responde:

—Ahora lo importante es encontrar una Erza —sin embargo no puede seguir avanzado, ya que cae producto de cansancio.M

—Me pregunto si es una buena idea en esta condición —menciona Happy.

—No lo haremos —dice Simón—. Ustedes ya están exhaustos, ahora lo primordial es que salgan de aquí. Si se arriesgan más, podría terminar peor.

—Está bien —acepta Happy mientras se acerca a Natsu el cual también está inconsciente, o se supone que lo esté. —¿¡Dónde está Natsu !?

-¡Qué! —exclama Simón con sorpresa — ¿¡En qué momento se despertó!? ¡Rápido Happy! Toma a Gray y sal de la torre, yo buscaré Salamander.

-¡Aye!

 **Con Jellal...**

Lentamente la impaciencia envuelve a Jellal. Etherion ya había sido disparado y ahora solo queda esperar al primero que llegue hasta su posición.

—Erza, Natsu o ese tipo, me pregunto ¿Quién será? —pero su respuesta llega en forma de una chica.

—¡Jellal! —la voz de Erza retumba en todo la habitación —¡Por fin te encuentro, desgraciado! —al entrar al lugar Erza logra divisar al causante de todo.

—Oh… por fin llegas, Erza. Parece que has derrotado una Ikaruga, te felicito —le responde Jellal mientra le observa—. Además, la verdad me aburría, ¿pero dónde estás tú amigo el pelinegro? Pensé que vendría él primero.

—Eso no importa ¡Vine a detenerte!

* * *

Levantándose lentamente Lucy observa a cada uno de sus camaradas y a los amigos de Erza, todos conscientes, excepto uno —. Están todos bien, que dicha —pero sus ojos se abren al notar que se encuentran fuera de la torre—. ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

—Fue Naruto —responde Simón sin apartar la mirada de la torre—. El nos trajo.

—¿Pero cómo? —Pregunta Shó.

—Cuando estaba persiguiendo a Salamander —respondió, señalando a un Natsu dormido—. Él lo detuvo, obviamente Natsu no iba a aceptar así que tuvo que ser noqueado —lo que explica el porqué Natsu está dormido —. Le comenté a Naruto sobre lo peligroso que podría ser para ustedes. Y creó un clon que me ayudó a sacarlos de allí.

—Eso significa que solo quedan Naruto y Erza —menciona Gray con preocupación.

—Ahora solo podemos confiar en ellos —dice Milliana mientras todos notan como una luz se empieza a hacer presente.

 **Con Erza...**

—Lo siento por ti, Erza —menciona Jellal con una sonrisa—. El disparo viene en el camino, y no hay manera de detenerlo.

—Ahora es el fin —susurra Erza con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, dejando caer su katana —Naruto ... vete de aquí.

—Game Over —finaliza Jellal, viendo como una luz se apodera poco a poco del lugar, anunciando el caos.

* * *

A la lejanía los magos de Fairy Tail y amigos de Erza observan con terror como el disparo desciende sobre la torre. El Etherion golpea con una fuerza descomunal en la torre que no resiste tal cantidad de poder, destrozando poco poco la construcción y creando grandes olas las cuales alcanzan la barca de los magos destruyendo por completo el medio de transporte.

 **Momentos después...**

—¿Pero qué mierda sucedió? —Se pregunta Naruto abriendo sus ojos. Momentos atrás cuando vio una luz dirigirse no tuvo otra remedio que entrar en la torre para protegerse. Pero la torre desapareció y ahora sólo está rodeado de cristales, generando que la sorpresa se apodere de él —Esto es ...

—¡Una lácrima gigante! —Exclama con sorpresa Gray dentro de una esfera de oxígeno cubierta de agua.

—Así que eso quería usar para revivir a Zeref — afirma Juvia—. Necesita una gran cantidad de energía, y el disparo de éter absorbió de más.

—Ja, ja, ja, debiste ver tu rostro, Erza —dice Jellal con diversión.

-¿Que pasó? —La confusión es evidente en la maga quién observa en todas las direcciones buscando una respuesta —¿Una lácrima?

—Exacto, querida —responde Jellal, mientras que en el lugar aparece otro sujeto similar a Jellal.

—Siegrain —susurra Erza con sorpresa —¿Por qué estás con él?

—Todo lo del consejo no era más que una farsa, después de todo ... —menciona Siegrain antes de acercase a Jella y unirse a él.

—Somos la misma persona —dice Jellal—. Y ahora, tengo todo mi poder, Erza —finaliza con satisfacción antes de mover su mano generando una onda expansiva que impacta a Erza enviándole a volar.

—Desgraciado —murmura Erza invocando una espada gigante atacando a Jella, el cuál esquiva los tajos de la maga.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta con burla Jellal haciendo un enfadar a la maga que invoca otra espada, retomando su ataque.

Esquivando un tajo Jellal aprovecha y toca el hombro de Erza.

— _Ahora_ —piensa Jellal mientras unas escrituras extrañas aparecen en el cuerpo de Erza, ocasionando que Erza no se pueda mover. Viendo a la maga inmovilizada Jellal se acerca lentamente a ella, pero a pocos metros, una especia de arma blanca con un papel pegado cae en el suelo entre ambos.

—¿Qué es eso? —se pregunta el mago mientras levanta el arma notando la forma, una forma muy conocida por Erza, quién abre sus ojos con emoción —. Oye, Erza —pregunta Jellal mientras analiza el arma —: ¿Sabes que es esto?

—Sí ... —responde Erza con una sonrisa—. La señal que anuncia tu muerte —al finalizar, el papel en el arma comienza a brillar y una gran explosión se hace presente en la torre.

—Cof, cof —tose Jellal varios metros atrás de la explosión —. Si no hubiera sido por mi Meteoro, hubiera muerto —susurra Jellal observando con cautela el humo producido por la explosión ante cualquier ataque sorpresa. Lentamente, se empieza a distinguir una silueta en el humo, la que lleva a Erza en sus brazos. Mientras Jellal se concentra en el nuevo invitado, el humo se desvanece poco a poco hasta revelar un tipo de cabellera negra. Alguien que Jellal había visto muy bien tiempo atrás cuando arribaron a la torre. No era otro mas que Naruto.

—Sí —susurra el mago mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro—. Por fin, nos vemos cara a cara —pero su sonrisa no dura mucho cuando, de repente, una silueta cae como una bala frente a él produciendo varias grietas en la torre antes de tomar a Jellal del cuello.

—Quiero que muestres tus mejores pasos, Jellal —dice Naruto con su armadura y totalmente equipada observando al mago.

—¡Naruto! —grita Erza con emoción mientras se acerca en los brazos de otro Naruto.

—Lamento la tardanza, Erza —responde Naruto sin apartar la mirada de Jellal, quien observa con sorpresa que aparecieron dos Narutos—. Pero tuve que hacer algo antes de llegar.

—No te preocupes —responde la maga con una sonrisa.

—Bien, en ese caso, váyanse de aquí —ordena Naruto a su clon, el cual es asiente para darse la vuelta y empezar a correr.

Viendo a su clon alejarse Naruto suelta a Jellal.

—Creo que no eres muy listo al liberarme.

—Sea cual sea la forma, tu morirás —responde Naruto—. El liberarte solo retrasa tu sentencia.

Aquellas palabras ocasionan que Jellal deje salir una carcajada, mientras Naruto le observa:

—¿Así son todos los miembros de Fairy Tail? No cabe duda de que son grandes comediantes ... Pero en ese caso, ¡ven! —exclama jellal con emoción—. Veremos si lo que dices es cie —pero no logra continuar al sentir como el puño de Naruto se estrella contra su mandíbula lo que ocasiona que salga volando contra una columna.

—¡Hablas mucho! —Naruto aparece delante de él y lanza otro puñetazo.

—¡Meteoro! —grita Jellal y desaparece evitando el golpe —. ¡Ahora es mi turno de atacar! —el mago aparece sobre Naruto, el cual no puede evitar la patada dirigida a su rostro haciéndole probar el suelo. Rápidamente Jellal toma a Naruto del tobillo derecho, pero éste responde con una patada con su pierna izquierda que impacta en el rostro de Jellal obligándole a soltarle. De manera veloz ambos retoman sus posiciones y es Naruto quien se lanza al ataque, el pelinegro ataca con un derechazo que Jellal elude hacia su izquierda y responde con un zurdazo impactando la cara de Naruto y sin perder tiempo lanza una serie de combos: derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda… todos dando de lleno en el rostro de Naruto; quién, intentado no ceder terreno, elude uno de los golpes y lanza un derechazo que impacta en el torax de Jellal, que se contrae del dolor antes de lanzar una patada lateral derecha que Naruto intercepta con ambas manos para luego tomarle del talón y estrellar al mago contra el suelo.

Levantándose rápidamente, Jella busca a Naruto con la mirada, pero solo se encuentra él.

—¿Dónde está? —se pregunta antes de ver como unas bolas de fuego se dirigen hacia él, usando su Meteoro Jellal se mueve a su derecha eludiendo el ataque, sin embargo Naruto no le da chance de respirar y aparece a sus espaldas tomándole por sorpresa — _¡¿Es tan rápido_ como mi Meteoro?! —piensa Jella antes de sentir el brutal golpe en la sien haciéndole tambalear. Girando de manera veloz Jellal lanza un codazo con su izquierda que Naruto elude al agacharse; pero Jellal responde con una patada derecha obligando a Naruto a usar sus antebrazos como escudo y aprovechando toma el talón del mago haciéndole girar para luego lanzarle varios metros hasta que éste logra hacer equilibrio y caer de manera elegante, pero Jellal reacciona con rapidez moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás solo para ver pasar el puño derecho de Naruto cerca de su nariz.

Viéndose en apuros el mago da un largo salto apartándose de Naruto para dirigirse hacia lo alto.

—¡Toma esto! —grita Jella lanzado varias flechas de luz, siendo esquivadas por Naruto, quién le responde con un trazando sellos:

—¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! —poniendo sus dos índices en la boca, Naruto expulsa varias bolas de fuego que se dirigen contra Jellal.

Usando su meteoro el mago esquiva las bolas de fuego, pero el ataque impacta contra la torre destruyendo una parte de esta. Dirigiéndose a lo alto Jellal traza un círculo mágico gigante de color dorado —¡Grand Chariot! —exclama Jellal y al instante el ataque de luz se dirige hacia Naruto que recibe todo de lleno. ¡BOM!, una fuerte explosión se hace presente.

Volviendo a la superficie, Jella observa el cuerpo tirado de Naruto con su armadura totalmente destruida.

—El hechizo tiene el poder de la lluvia de meteoros, sin duda tu cuerpo es muy resistente.

—Con que el poder de la lluvia de meteoros... —menciona Naruto mientras se levanta ahora sólo con su vestimenta negra sorprendiendo a Jellal —. No has visto el verdadero poder de un meteoro, esto no es nada —finaliza sacudiendo su camisa en clara señal de burla.

—¡Estoy harto! ¡Te haré pagar, maldito! —sin pensar; Jellal se lanza de nuevo al ataque —¡Meteoro! —en un arranque de velocidad el mago desaparece de la vista de Naruto, y en cuestión de segundos aparece a espaldas de éste.

— _Ahora es aún más rápido_ —piensa Naruto cuando sus sentidos logran avisarle, este voltea con rapidez, solo para ver una patada diestra dirigirse a su rostro,que Naruto elude antes de dar un salto para apartarse, pero mientras se encuentra en el aire Jellal aparece delante de él dispuesto a golpearle; en un rápido movimiento Naruto usa sus antebrazos como escudos para evitar el golpe pero la fuerza de impacto ocasiona que Naruto salga expulsado varios metros. En un alarde de agilidad el pelinegro gira en aire y aterriza de manera elegante. Al levantar su mirada Naruto observa como Jellal se acerca a él a gran velocidad y sin perder tiempo traza sellos de manera veloz.

—¡Doton: Doryū Heki! —susurra Naruto antes de expulsar un poco de lodo de su boca.

A pocos metros de que Jellal se acerque a él, el lodo crece de manera vertical y genera un gran muro sólido...

¡Crash! Jellal impacta de lleno contra el muro, pero… —¡Eso no me detendrá! —grita apareciendo por el lado derecho, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie —¿Otra vez te escondes? —pero Naruto tiene otros planes; sin poder reaccionar, Jellal ve como Naruto sale del muro e impacta un derechazo en su rostro haciéndole caer de manera estrepitosa.

Jadeando el mago nota como Naruto se acerca a él e intenta sorprender al pelinegro lanzando un zurdazo pero Naruto usa su mano izquierda atrapando el puño del mago. Viendo su golpe detenido Jellal lanza otro golpe con su puño libre, el cual Naruto también detiene con su palma derecha. Dejando los brazos del mago en forma de equis.

Ambos mantienen esa posición varios segundos en un duelo de miradas.

—¿En serio piensas que puedes vencerme? —pregunta Naruto llamando la atención de Jellal —. Cada golpe que me diste, fue porque así lo quise —el mago intenta retroceder para liberarse, pero el agarre de Naruto se lo impide.

—Pero qué mierda?! —exclama Jellal mientras una sensación abrasadora inunda sus puños y el vaho sale de las manos de Naruto —. ¡Desgraciado! —grita el mago continuando con su intención de liberarse y la sensación abrasadora aumentando hasta volverse insoportable.

—Vamos Jellal, libérate —dice Naruto con una calma que logra calar en los huesos del mago, el cual se retuerce intentando liberarse, mientras la superficie a sus pies se agrieta producto de la fuerza empleada por Jellal, quien no da crédito al ver como Naruto no muestra el mínimo signo de esfuerzo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Naruto notando la desesperación en el mago —. ¿Pasaste de ser el cazador a ser la presa?

—¡Suéltame! —grita Jellal.

Liberando los puños del mago Naruto aprovecha y agarra los brazos del mago y lo atrae hacia el, impactando un cabezaso en el rostro de Jellal, Crac, fracturando la nariz del mago, quién se tambalea producto del golpe. Naruto sin darle chance se lanza al ataque: Izquierda, derecha, gancho al hígado, luego un potente derechazo directo al abdomen, agarrando la cabeza del mago le propina un rodillazo en todo el rostro. Sin perder tiempo Naruto se posiciona detrás de un sorprendido Jella y tomándole de la cintura le aplica un suplex, estrellando la parte superior del cuerpo del mago.

—No eres mas que un debilucho jugando a ser malo —exclama Naruto viendo como el mago se levanta de manera pausada y en su rostro se presencia la nariz hinchada y hematomas debajo de sus ojos.

—cof,cof. Desgraciado… —murmura Jellal con enojo en su voz mientras intenta retomar su postura. Con aquellas heridas el mago avanza contra Naruto, quién le espera paciente.

Una vez cerca, Jellal lanza un derechazo, el cual Naruto esquiva con facilidad moviéndose a su izquierda y tomándole del brazo le atrae hacia él impactando con su codo izquierdo en la quijada de Jellal, haciendo que éste se tambalee.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Naruto antes de impactarle un derechazo en su abdomen logrando que el mago se encoja abrazando su abdomen, mientras escupe sangre.

—Pensé que darías algo más de pelea... —le menciona Naruto —, no cabe duda de que eres una gran decepción —agarrando a Jellal del cabello le arrastra varios metros antes de enviarle contra un muro con tanta fuerza lo que ocasiona que el mago expulse todo el oxígeno almacenado en sus pulmones. Aquel corto momento de descanso le hace recordar la fractura presente en su nariz, la cual no recordó producto de la adrenalina. De repente Jellal nota como una luz azul impacta contra su rostro, y levantando su mirada observa como Naruto se acerca con una esfera azul en su mano derecha, la cual no le da buena señal.

—Y bien... creo que ya es hora, ¿no? —se pregunta Jellal cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, pero al abrirlos...

—Nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente ¡Rasengan! —exclama Naruto ante de enterrar su ataque en el abdomen de Jellal, quien no puede evitar gritar de dolor al sentir como sus órganos sufrían aquel feroz impacto; mientras el muro a su espalda muestra varias grietas formándose producto del impacto.

Segundos después Naruto detiene su ataque y observa como la camisa de Jellal fue destruida exponiendo su abdomen lastimado.

—Este es tu fin, Jellal —dice Naruto sonriendo, lo que ocasiona que éste empiece a retroceder producto del terror —. Fuiste el causante de los miedos de Erza y hoy, le haré un gran favor eliminando tu maldita existencia.

—E-espera —dice un titubeante Jellal mientras se separa del muro e intenta distanciarse hasta que choca contra un muro. Poco a poco Naruto se acerca a él creando una estaca en su mano dispuesto a enterrarla en el pecho de Jellal.

—Oh vamos —avanza Naruto haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas del mago —. Esto no es nada comparado al dolor de ella, créeme, tendré un poco de piedad de tí.

—¡Por favor, te lo suplico! —grita con desesperación mientras ve como el pelinegro levanta la estaca dispuesto a dar el golpe mortal, su cuerpo está muy lastimado y escapar de ese ataque es imposible —¡No me mates! ¡No lo hagas, ten piedad!

—¡Esa es una palabra que hace mucho tiempo no conozco! —exclama Naruto mientras lanza la estocada.

—¡Ahhh! —exclama Jellal esperando el inminente fin.

—Ver para creer... —dice una voz a escasos segundo de que el ataque impacte de lleno a Jellal —, parece que la suerte me empieza a sonreír —de la nada una mano agarra la muñeca de Naruto deteniendo el ataque de este.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —grita Naruto con sorpresa viendo al sujeto que le había detenido, el cual porta una túnica con capucha impidiendo la visión de su rostro. Haciendo uso de su fuerza el pelinegro se libera del agarre de aquel individuo. Y rápidamente, da un salto para tomar distancia —¡¿Quién eres?! —exige saber Naruto, pero su respuesta llega en otra dirección.

—No es algo que te importe ahora —contesta el encapuchado antes de observar a Jellal —. Que condición tan deplorable en la que encuentras.

—Pensé que no llegaría —responde de manera pausada Jellal.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo, Jellal —responde el encapuchado, para luego levantar al mago —. Has sido de gran ayuda.

—Piensas que te voy a dejar —dice Naruto lanzándose contra el extraño.

—No te desesperes Uzumaki Naruto, o debería decir: Uchiha Naruto —le responde, ocasionando que Naruto frente su avance, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda —. Di en un punto sensible, ¿cierto? —finaliza soltando una risa grutural.

—Tú... —susurra Naruto sintiendo su sangre hervir —¡¿Quién eres, desgraciado?! — grita el pelinegro retomando su avance. Estando a poco metros de llegar el encapuchado le dice:

—Alto.

De repente Naruto detiene su avance de manera espontánea, sintiendo su cuerpo como si fuese una roca.

—¡¿Que me está pasando?! —se pregunta Naruto con sorpresa viendo como el tipo se aleja lentamente.

—No te desesperes —le dice el encapuchado con Jellal en brazos —. Ya nos volveremos a ver... —finaliza para desaparecer mientras una gigantesca explosión se presenta en la base de torre, agrietando por completo la estructura que comienza a derrumbarse mientras el Etherion comienza a salir expulsado al no tener un contenedor. Estando inmovilizado Naruto nota como comienza a caer en picada incapaz de moverse.

* * *

Los magos habían llegado hacía escasos minutos, todos a la espera de la llegada de Naruto. En especial Erza quién se encontraba con el clon.

 **De vuelta con Naruto...**

— _Debo actuar rápido_ —piensa Naruto encontrándose a mitad de la caída, mientras intenta mover sus brazos.

Tras largos segundos de intentos Naruto siente que puede mover su brazo izquierdo, el cual dirige a una de sus bolsas logrando sacar una pluma. Y al instante una idea ilumina su cabeza.

De regreso con los magos...

Mientras todos charlan, el clon junto a Erza actúa de manera extraña y saca una pluma y un pergamino de su bolsa.

—¿Qué intestas hacer? —pregunta Erza llamando la atención de todos, quiénes ven al clon; el cuál abre el pergamino sobre la arena y llena la pluma de tinta para comenzar a escribir en unas letras extrañas para los magos.

 **Con Naruto...**

— _Podría usar tinta pero_... _sacarla me restaría tiempo_ —piensa antes de ver su mano con la pluma —. En ese caso... —de repente Naruto muerde su mano hasta hacer que sangre para luego llenar la pluma con sangre.

Ni lento ni perezoso Naruto comienza a escribir un fuin en su pecho con su sangre —: Listo.

 **Con los magos...**

—Listo —dice el clon viendo el sello terminado antes de chocar sus manos contra el.

 **Al mismo tiempo en ambos lugares...**

—¡Ahora! —gritan ambos Narutos.

 **Con los magos...**

De repente una explosión de humo aparece en el pergamino, el cual no dura mucho revelando a Naruto sobre él.

—¡¿Qué acaba de hacer?! —preguntan todos con sorpresa mientras a la lejanía se observa un destello de luz seguido de un estruendo. La torre había explotado.T

—Todo ha terminado —dice Naruto alegrando a todos —, por ahora... —eso último lo dice en un susurro que no es escuchado. Recuperando lentamente su movilidad, Naruto se levanta y comienza a caminar mientras su cuerpo tiembla a cada paso. Pero su andar no dura mucho.

—¡Naruto! —gritan todos viendo como el pelinegro cae de manera pesada sobre la arena.

* * *

Lentamente los rayos del Sol atraviesan la ventana iluminando la habitación hasta impactar en el rostro joven que se encuentra dormido. Tras varios segundos parece que le comienza a incomodar, y abriendo sus ojos, se despega de los brazos de Morfeo.

—Buenos días, dormilón —dice Erza entrando en la habitación con su clásica blusa blanca y falda azul. Y en sus manos una bandeja.

—Erza —murmura Naruto incorporándose lentamente hasta lograr estar sentado. Mostrando que no porta una camisa.

—Ten —dice la maga poniendo la bandeja sobre las piernas de Naruto —. Te he traído el desayuno.

—Gracias —agradece Naruto antes de comenzar a degustar su comida —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estuviste inconsciente durante dos días —le responde la maga caminando hasta el balcón para contemplar la vista de la playa.

—Ya veo... —responde Naruto continuando con su labor. Una vez que consigue terminar lanza una pregunta —. Y los demás... ¿están bien?

—Naruto preocupado por los magos de Fairy Tail —menciona la maga con una sonrisa —. Si te llegaran a escuchar estarían sorprendidos.

—No es eso... —responde Naruto restando importancia —. Es solo que pudo ser peligroso para ellos y quien sabe como actuaría Makarov.

—Sí, sí —responde la maga —. Lo que digas. Sé que en el fondo sientes cariño hacia ellos.

—Te dejaré creer eso —dice Naruto —. Por cierto, iré a tomar una ducha, ¿no te apetece acompañarme?

Sus palabras lograron su cometido al ver como el rostro de la maga se pone como un tomate.

—¡I-idiota!

 **Media hora más tarde...**

Abriendo la puerta del baño, Naruto sale con otro de sus pantalones negros y sin camisa mientras secs su cabello con una toalla.

Caminando con lentitud, el pelinegro avanza hacia el balcón donde la maga le espera.

—Creo que ahora si podremos disfrutar del lugar, ¿no?

—Sí, por ahora sí.

—Mmm... ¿Logró huir?

—Mas bien... —responde Naruto con la mirada fija en el mar —, le ayudaron.

—Bueno, la proxima vez lo haremos juntos —menciona la maga dándole un golpe suave con el puño en el hombro —. Por cierto... ¿ha avanzado?

—No —menciona Naruto dándole la espalda para mostrarle una especie de tatuaje —. Ni un poco, y eso me desespera.

—Vamos —susurra Erza tocando el tatuaje de un lobo tribal el cual tiene su ojos cerrados —. Ya llegará el momento.

—¡Erza, Naruto! —de manera repentina todos los magos entran en la habitación, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos, mientras Naruto se da la vuelta intentando tapar su tatuaje.

Dos chicos juntos y uno de ellos sem-idesnudo ocasiona que todos los presentes se sonrojen al imaginar cosas nada santas sobre ambos

—Cuando Mira se entere... —susurra Happy con sus patas tapando su boca, imaginando a la peliblanca enfadada —. No puedo esperar a contarlo.

—¡Oye flamitas, tienes que tocar antes de entrar! —grita Gray.

—¡Fue sin querer stripper de hielo! —responde Natsu antes de chocar la frente con Gray.

—¡Oigan, paren! —grita con reproche Lucy.

Los amigos de Erza solo observan con diversión como son los magos de Fairy Tail, mientras que en al fondo de todo, justo detrás de la puerta una Juvia envuelta en un aura azul no para de murmurar cosas extrañas:

—Rival... amor... —lo mejor es dejar a esa chica sola.

—Natsu, Gray —habla Erza con voz aterradora —. A ustedes hay que educarlos...

—No, Erza ¡Perdónanos! —gritan ambos mientras se abrazan viendo como la maga se acerca. Lo único que se lograron escuchar son los quejidos de dolor de ambos magos, mientras los demás se preguntan si la maga no se habría excedido un poco.

Todo el resto del día, fue muy tranquilo, para dicha de todos. Se dedicaron a disfrutar de las maravillas de Akane Resort. Y en la noche llegó una despedida inesperada. Los amigos de Erza habían decidido marcharse para encontrar la manera de borrar sus pecados, siendo dirigidos por Simón. Y en una atmósfera de tristeza y fiesta, fueron despedidos con honores por los magos de Fairy Tail. Y ellos debían volver a su gremio, después de todo se avecina: El Festival de la Cosecha.

Tal ves no fueron las mejores vacaciones, eso no lo podían negar. Pero fueron las que marcarían el comienzo de uns historia. Quién es, quién fue y quién será Naruto.

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí termina nuestro capítulo. Espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas. Todo será bien recibido.**

 **Espero contar con la ayuda de usted en el tema del delicioso.**

 **Sin mas que decir: ¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Pistas

**¡Hola a todos otra vez! Vengo con otro capítulo de mi fic.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten ¡Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

 _Nuevas pistas._

—¡Oh! —exclaman todos los magos con sorpresa —. ¿¡Este es el nuevo gremio!?

Y no es para menos, la reconstrucción del gremio le sentó de maravilla. Ahora parece un castillo gigante, mientras en la entrada, en la parte superior se encuentra la leyenda: Fairy Tail.

Entrando los magos no pueden evitar sentirse maravillados con su nuevo gremio en el patio se encuentra un bar y una tienda del gremio, mientras que en la parte trasera posee una piscina que sin duda promente grandes momentos de diversión. Abriendo las puertas la sorpresa es aún mayor al notar el gran salón, que sin duda les brindará mayor comodidad. La mayoría está a gusto con el cambio, excepto uno.

—No se me parece a Fairy Tail —susurra Natsu con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de molestia.

—¡Lu-chan, chicos! —grita Levy apareciendo mientras agita su brazo en señal de saludo —. ¡Bienvenidos!

—¡Levy-chan! —exclama Lucy con felicidad —. Es gremio se ve increíble.

—Sí, y ahora —menciona la maga señalando el segundo piso de la torre, donde se encuentra Elfman saludando a los magos —. Podemos ir a la parte de arriba.

—Sigue sin gustarme —murmura Natsu.

—Por cierto Levy-chan... —dice Lucy acercándose a la chica —. Necesito hablar contigo...

—¿Eh? Claro, Lu-chan.

—Pero descuida —menciona Lucy dándole una sonrisa —. Será más tarde. Por ahora quiero disfrutar en el gremio.

A paso lento Makarov se acerca a los magos:

—Vaya, pero si han vuelto —dice el maestro con alegría.

Siendo Erza quien responde:

—Es bueno estár de vuelta, maestro —recibiendo apoyo de sus camaradas.

—Por cierto... —dice Makarov viendo a cada uno de ellos —. ¿No está Naruto?

—Oh, Naruto —responde Erza sonriendo —. Dijo que vendría después, ya sabes como es.

—Ese muchacho —murmura Makarov frotando su frente —. ¿No te dijo que iba a hacer?

—No. Seguramente habrá pasado a su casa.

—Sí, tuvo que ser eso... —menciona Makarov mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su rostro —. Y sólo tu sabes donde vive. ¿No será que lo visitas muy seguido, Erza?

—¡Ma-maestro! —exclama la maga con vergüenza provocando que el enano suelte una sonora carcajada.

—Solo te molesto. Por cierto, ven... —dice el maestro haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a una chica conocida por ellos —, les presento a la nueva integrante de Fairy Tail.

—¡Juvia! —gritan todos con sorpresa.

—Es un placer formar parte de ustedes —menciona con alegría Juvia —. ¡Gracias por aceptarme!

—Bienvenida, Juvia —dice Erza —. Tu fuiste de gran ayuda. Le vendrás bien al gremio.

Al carraspear su garganta, Makarov llama la atención de los jóvenes:

—Bueno... —dice intentando encontrar la manera de dar la noticia —, ella no es la única que se une al gremio.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién más, maestro? —preguntan todos. Pero la respuesta llega con una risa conocida por ellos:

—Giji.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Fuera del gremio se lleva una confrontación de tres contra uno, o mas bien, de dos contra uno. Estos eran Jet y Droy enfrentando a Gajeel.

—Puede que el maestro te haya aceptado, pero aún debemos de cobrar lo que nos hiciste —menciona Jet, siendo apoyado por su amigo Droy.

—Te haremos pagar por lo que le hiciste a Levy-chan.

La mencionada Levy se encuentra detrás de un árbol llena de pánico:

—Chicos... —dice intentando bajar las aguas —. En realidad no le tengo odio.

—¿Pero qué dices? —pregunta Jet —. Si quiere ser parte del gremio primero que pague lo que le hizo a nuestro hogar.

—Giji —se burla Gajeel —. Ustedes no valen la pena.

—Desgraciado —susurran ambos compañeros antes de lanzarse al ataque.

—¡Planta Nudillos! —Droy lanza una semillas al suelo que luego crean un círculo mágico del cuál salen muchas enredaderas con forma de puño que golpean a Gajeel.

—¡High Speed! —exclama Jet yendo a gran velocidad hacia Gajeel para darle un patada en el abdomen que le envía varios metros atrás.

—Ya terminaron? Tengo trabajo que hacer, inútiles —dice Gajeel con molestia.

—Esto apenas comienza —dicen ambos compañeros. Sin embargo...

—Vaya, vaya... —escuchan todos los presentes viendo como aparece Laxus con una sonrisa llena de egocentrismo —. Así que fuiste tú quien atacó mi gremio.

—Genial... un idiota más —susurra Gajeel.

—Mira que te han aceptado luego de lo que hiciste —dice Laxus cerrando sus puños con furia —. Dicen que Fairy Tail está acabado. Lo que hace el anciano sólo respalda los rumores. No... —poco a poco el poder de Laxus inunda el lugar mientras es envuelto en electricidad —, eso no lo voy a permitir. ¡Voy a crear un nuevo Fairy Tail y solo los más fuertes estarán! Y a ti —dice señalando a Gajeel —, a ti te daré lo que te mereces por dañar mi gremio —tras aquella palabras Laxus golpea el suelo generando un ataque eléctrico que avanza hasta darle de lleno a Gajeel. Ocasiona qué el mencionado se queje al sentir las descargas.

—¡Laxus, detente! —grita Levy con desesperación.

—¡Tu, cállate! —responde Laxus con furia enviando el mismo ataque contra Levy. Sin embargo, Gajeel se interpone como escudo recibiendo todo el impacto antes de caer sentado con algunas heridas.

— _¿Por qué no se defiende?_ —se preguntan los del equipo Shadow Gear y de manera instantánea la respuesta llega a todos —. _Él está aceptando el castigo_ —y es Jet quien habla:

—Laxus detente, ya pagó por lo que le hizo al gremio —siendo apoyado por Droy quién asiente.

Pero para Laxus aquello no es suficiente y camina hacia Gajeel dispuesto a golpearle, mientras Gajeel solo observa aceptando recibir cualquier paliza. Pero cuando Laxus está a punto de lanzar un puñetazo es detenido por un nuevo invitado.

—Hace mucho que no te veo, Laxus...

Siguiendo la dirección, el rubio ve quién le habla —. Pero miren quién está aquí —responde viendo cómo se acerca lentamente el dueño de aquellas palabras —, nada mas ni nada menos que: Naruto —avanzando con su clásica vestimenta negra Naruto se acerca a los magos, notando el estado de Gajeel.

—Así que tu eres el del ataque —dice Naruto viendo cada herida en el mago.

—¿Y qué si es así? —responde Gajeel antes de escupir —. Si vienes a saldar cuentas por eso, apúrate que tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Si que tienes honor —responde Naruto —. Mira que soportar todos eso golpes. En fin, tengo cosas más importantes que una simple riña —viendo a Laxus Naruto añade —: Aunque no me sorprende que participes de ella.

Expulsando su poder Laxus se acerca a Naruto —¿Quieres un problema conmigo, Mercenario? —pregunta Laxus estando cara a cara. Laxus es alto, pero Naruto no se queda atrás, tan solo un par de centímetros es la diferencia entre ambos.

—No vale la pena —responde Naruto con tranquilidad —Así que... —susurra mientras hace emerger su poder opacando por completo el del mago —, me importa lo que hagas. Pero no me molestes si no quieres que se repita la historia, Laxus —finaliza Naruto antes de continuar su camino dejando asustados a los demás mientras Laxus voltea viendo la espalda del pelinegro:

— _Sí... Tipos como tú, Naruto_ —piensa Laxus con una extraña sonrisa —, _eso es lo que el gremio necesita. Lo que mi nuevo Fairy Tail necesita_ —sin decir nada Laxus desaparece dejando solos al equipo Shadow Gear y a Gajeel, el cuál se levanta lentamente antes de empezar a caminar.

—Espera —dice Levy.

—Déjenme solo —finaliza el Dragon Slayer antes de perderse.

Gremio Fairy Tail...

Mientras la mayoría de magos buscan algo para matar su pereza, otros charlan de manera amena con sus compañeros de equipo. Pero todos detienen sus actividades, cuando lentamente en la puerta comienza a aparecer una sombra que cada vez se hace más grande, en clara señal de alguien se acerca.

Lo que en un principio es curiosidad rápidamente se transforma en sorpresa al ver quien entra de manera pausada en el gremio. Bueno, la sorpresa es en la mayoría, excepto en una persona que se levanta dispuesta a recibir a la persona.

—Bienvenido, Naruto —dice Mirajane con un sonrisa observando a Naruto en la entrada del gremio —. Es raro verte por aquí, ¿Deseas algo?

—¿Está Makarov? —pregunta Naruto viendo como la camarera llega hasta su posición.

—Lamento decirte que salió, pero puedes esperarlo. No creo que tarde en llegar —sugiere Mira —. Puedes comer algo.

—Creo que está bien...

Aquello toma por sorpresa a los magos presentes. ¿Cuántas veces Naruto entró en gremio y duró más de cinco minutos? Ni ellos lo recuerdan.

—¡Excelente! En ese caso, acompañame —dice Mira antes de caminar hasta la barra siendo seguida por Naruto, quien es observado por cada uno de los presentes. Mientras la impaciencia envuelve al pelinegro

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso les gusto?! —grita Naruto —. ¿O es que quieren un autógrafo? —como si pensaran al mismo tiempo, todos los magos voltean hacia sus mesas, mientras la camarera suspira por el comportamiento del pelinegro.

Al llegar a la barra Naruto toma asiento y espera a que Mira llegue al frente de él.

—¿Qué quieres comer? Tenemos muchos platillos ¿Qué tal un-

—Un ramen estaría bien.

—… o podemos ir directo al ramen —dice Mira mientras una gota de sudor baja por su sien —. Espera aquí, en pocos minutos traigo tu comida.

—Está bien —responde Naruto.

Minutos después...

—Aquí tienes —dice Mira poniendo un gran plato humeante de Ramen —. Espero que lo disfrutes.

—Gracias —responde Naruto antes de empezar a comer siendo observando por una sonriente Mirajane.

—Y dime, ¿te gusta? —pregunta Mirajane al apoyarse sobre la barra mientras observa como el pelinegro degusta su ramen.

—Sí, está delicioso —susurra Naruto sin apartar la mirada de su plato.

—¡Que alegría! —exclama Mira —. Por cierto. Ya se acerca el día, Naruto.

—¿El día? ¿Qué día?

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? —pregunta Mira con sorpresa viendo como Naruto se le queda viendo a la espera de una respuesta —. Hablo de el Festival de la Cosecha.

—Pensé que era algo más... importante —responde con sinceridad Naruto.

—No seas aguafiestas —le reprocha Mira —. Deberías participar aunque sea solo esta vez.

—Sabes que esas cosas no van conmigo. Además... —toma una pausa para darle un sorbo a su sopa —, recuerda que vine a buscar a Makarov y luego ir con Romeo. Su entrenamiento se ha retrasado en gran manera.

—¡Cierto! —exclama la camarera recordando al niño —. Romeo vino a buscarte hace unos días. Estaba emocionado por entrenar, pero se fue desilusionado cuando le dije que estabas de viaje.

—El niño quiere avanzar, pero ya sabes... estuve cuatro meses fuera y las recientes vacaciones han detenido su progreso —la maga asiente dándole la razón —. Por eso, debo dedicarle más atención ahora.

—Creo que es de los pocos que te admira.

—Eso es lo de menos. Hay algo en ese chico que me llama la atención.

—¿Ah si? —dice maga acercándose a Naruto —. ¿Y qué es?

Pero Naruto mueve sus hombros restándole importancia:

—Ni yo lo sé.

Aquella respuesta ocasiona que Mira haga un puchero.

—Lo que pasa es que no quieres decirme

—También es cierto.

—¡Naruto! —exclama Mira fingiendo dolor —. Ya no confías en mí... —finaliza tocando de manera dramática su pecho.

—No exageres...

—Ja, ja, ja. Vale, vale. Está bien —responde la maga sonriendo antes de levantar su mirada —. ¡Oh mira! El maestro ha llegado.

Volteando Naruto observa cómo Makarov se acerca hacia ellos.

—Por fin apareces, chico —dice el maestro antes de saltar a la barra y ver a la camarera —. Mira, tráeme una cerveza, por favor.

—¡Por supuesto, maestro! —dice la maga antes de marcharse dejando solos a los hombres.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta el maestro observando con curiosidad a Naruto, el cuál ya había terminado su ramen.

—Necesito hablar con usted.

—Aquí me tienes. Habla ahora o ca-

—En privado —interrumpe Naruto mientras Mira se acerca con el pedido de Makarov.

—En ese caso... espera un momento —responde sonriendo Makarov —. Tengo seca la garganta —finaliza guiñando un ojo antes de tomar asiento, dispuesto a pasar un buen rato.

* * *

—¡Ah! ¡Qué pereza! —exclama cierta maga de espíritus al dejarse caer sobre su cama —. Según lo dicho por Happy, puedo ganar 500 000 si gano el concurso de Miss Fairy Tail —una extraña sonrisa llena se avaricia se apodera de su rostro —. Con eso puedo pagar varios meses de renta. ¡Vamos Lucy, tu puedes! —exclama poniéndose rápidamente de pie con sus fuerzas renovadas. Pero en ese instante se percata de algo en su escritorio que le hace abrir sus ojos — ¡Es cierto! No he hablado con mamá —con suma rápida la maga se dirige al escritorio para tomar asiento. —¿Por dónde comenzar? No sabes cuánto hemos pasado, madre... —susurra Lucy agarrando una pluma. Pero cuando está a punto de escribir algo le detiene, tal ves sea cierto recuerdo de un chico pelinegro.

—Mejor cierro las ventanas antes de que me tome por sorpresa —un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, recordando que Naruto entró como si fuese su casa. Luego de cumplir con su labor la maga regresa a su escritorio dispuesta a relatar la aventura que vivió días atrás en la Torre del Paraíso. Y tomando su pluma y una hoja comienza su labor.

Querida madre:

Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que charlamos...

* * *

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Eso si que es extraño —dice el maestro soltando una carcajada, mientras sube las escaleras del gremio seguido por Naruto.—

No es algo que me de emoción... si te soy sincero —responde Naruto antes de ver a Mira en la barra —. Mirajane —le llama —. Si Romeo viene dile que lo espero para entrenae. Él ya conoce el lugar —viendo que la camarera le hace una seña de "no hay problema" continúa avanzando con Makarov hasta llegar la oficina del maestro.

—Entra —dice Makarov abriendo la puerta. Luego de entrar ambos, el maestro cierra la puerta garantizando privacidad para Naruto —. Bueno, soy todo oídos —finaliza mientras se dirige a su escritorio.

—Quiero unirme al gremio —suelta sin mas Naruto, tomando por sorpresa al maestro, quién levanta lentamente la mirada con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué hiciste con Naruto?

—No estoy para bromas...

—Mmm... —asimilando la información el maestro toma asiento —. Naruto... ¿Qué pasó en ese lugar? —pregunta Makarov entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Que qué pasó? — dice Naruto tomando asiento frente al maestro—¿Cómo resumirlo? —se pregunta soltando un suspiro —. Lo que se suponía que eran unas vacaciones para tus magos, terminó siendo una búsqueda de Erza. Ellos querían revivir a Zeref, o al menos eso mostraban ante nosotros...

—¿Eso mostraban? —pregunta Makarov con curiosidad —. Dices que habían otras intenciones.

—Sí... eso parecía —susurra de manera pausada Naruto —. Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué usar algo que al final no tiene importancia? Según comentaron los amigos de Erza, tardaron años en construir esa torre. Entonces...

—¿Entonces, no tiene sentido echar a la basura algo con tanto tiempo? —interrumpe Makarov —. Eso es lo que crees, ¿no? —viendo que Naruto asiente Makarov continúa —: Sé que tienes más que decir.

—Mientras luchaba con Jellal sentía que nada tenía sentido... pero cuando todo estaba por terminar, un tipo bastante extraño llegó y ayudó a escapar a Jellal.

—¿Viste quién era?

—No. Llevaba su rostro cubierto.

—Y... por eso quieres unirte al gremio.

—Erza fue secuestrada, ¿y si vuelve a suceder y no estoy para evitarlo? Sé que estando en el gremio puedo unirme a su equipo.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco paranoico? Erza es fuerte, chico.

—Lo sé —responde Naruto —. Sé que es fuerte. Pero... —suelta un suspiro —, ese tipo no me dio buena espina, y debemos tener cuidado.

—Está bien —responde Makarov —. Para ser sincero, el que estés de manera legal en el gremio será un alivio. Si por algún motivo no estoy, sé que tu lo vas a defender.

—Lo de Phantom fue por Erza —responde de manera mordaz Naruto —. Y también suerte. Venía de culminar la misión, si hubiera tardado más... tal ves estuvieran muertos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —responde Makarov dándole la razón en la última parte — _Pero mientes en lo primero._ _Aunque no estés mucho aquí, ya consideras esto tu hogar_ —piensa mientras una diminuta sonrisa se dibuja en su arrugado rostro —. Habla con Mira, ella te pondrá la marca.

Asintiendo Naruto se levanta y avanza hacia la puerta —Por cierto, Laxus está aquí —finaliza para luego salir de la oficina dejando al maestro pensativo.

—Necesito un sucesor —susurra pensando en cada uno de los posibles candidatos —. Tal ves no ahora, pero estoy seguro que serías un buen maestro, Naruto. Después de todo, Laxus te respeta desde aquel día —ríe durante unos segundo antes de caer en cuenta en lo que se ha convertido su nieto —. Laxus, él... definitivamente no lo merece.

* * *

... y así es cómo volvimos sanos y salvos, mamá. Sin duda Naruto cada vez me genera más dudas, las cuáles quiero resolver. Por eso he hablado con Levy. Ella me llevará al lugar donde le encontró.

Por cierto El Festival de la Cosecha de acerca... y espero ganar el concurso ¡Dame suerte, por favor!

En fin, sin nada más que decir me despido de ti.

Atte:Lucy Heartfilia.

Bostezando Lucy suelta su pluma y se deja caer sobre la silla.

—Ahora sólo queda esperar a que venga Levy.

* * *

Luego de salir del gremio Naruto camina varios mintutos alejándose de la ciudad para dirigirse a un bosque. Adentrándose en éste, el pelinegro avanza entre los arboles en completo silencio. Pero luego de varios pasos Naruto habla a la nada:

—Tomar a tu oponente con la guardia baja puede darte la victoria... —dice Naruto en voz alta —. El problema radica en cómo llegarás a él para dar el golpe mortal.

De manera casi imperceptible unos cuantos arbustos a su izquierda se sacuden, ocasionando que el pelinegro dirija su mirada a ellos —. Pero, ¿qué harás cuando tu enemigo sepa tu ubicación?

—¡Atacar desde otra posición! —exclama una voz de niño.

Siguiendo la dirección Naruto ve como dos kunais se dirigen hacia él desde lo alto de un árbol —necesita más fuerza al lanzar —piensa Naruto esquivando con suma facilidad las armas que se clavan con firmeza en la tierra —. Y por su puesto, ser menos obvio —concluye dando un giro para detener un puño dirigido a su rostro.

—¡A qué lo hice bien, verdad! —exclama el niño con emoción.

—Comenzaste bien, Romeo —dice Naruto soltando el puño del niño, el cuál se alegra ante lo dicho —. Pero si esto hubiese sido una lucha real, tu ya estuvieras muerto.

La alegría pronto se esfuma del rostro del niño al verse regañado por Naruto.

—Nunca es suficiente para tí —susurra el niño con molestia mientras cruza los brazos.

—Debes de aprender, que si alguien es más fuerte que tú, lo mejor es huir.

—Pero huir es de cobardes. Yo seré alguien genial

—No se trata sobre si es de cobardes o no. Se llama: supervivencia. De nada te servirá ser alguien genial si acabas tres metros bajo suelo —pero Naruto suspira, recordando que solo habla con un niño —. Ya lo entenderás... con el tiempo. Por ahora sígueme —menciona Naruto antes de comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por Romeo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Naruto-sensei? —pregunta Romeo detrás de Naruto mientras se adentran más en el bosque. Sin embargo no obtiene una respuesta.

Luego de una caminata llena de un silencio absoluto ambos comienzan escuchar como el sonido del río se hace presente inundando el ambiente. Siguiendo la dirección del sonido ambos llegan a una especie de barrera natural formada por hojas.

—¿No te has sentido diferente? —pregunta Naruto mientras aparta las hojas despejando el camino.

—No —dice el niño palpando todo su cuerpo —. Me siento igual.

Recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto ambos cruzan la barrera adentrándose en aquel lugar repleto de belleza. Un claro casi despejado con un gran árbol en el centro de éste y detrás un pequeño río que avanza diviviendo el lugar.

—Bien —dice Naruto avanzando hasta llegar al árbol para luego sentarse bajo la sombra de éste —. Ven, Romeo —llama Naruto al niño, que, hasta ese momento se mantuvo al margen —. Necesito que te sientes.

Siguiendo la orden de Naruto, Romeo se acerca para luego tomar asiento frente al pelinegro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta el niño —. ¿No íbamos a entrenar?

—Quiero que cierres los ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

—¡Solo hazlo! —brama Naruto asustando al niño, que rápidamente hace caso y cierra los ojos —. Quiero que depejes tu mente, no pienses en nada — tras varios minutos en total silencio Romeo oye a Naruto decir —: Abrelos.

Lentamente el niños los abre solo para ver una escena que le deja totalmente impactado.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —exclama Romeo, viendo que está dentro de un Fairy Tail totalmente vacío —. _¿Qué acaba de suceder?_ piensa para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada dispuesto a salir, pero esta se encuentra cerrada. Intentado abrir la entrada Romeo entra en desesperación —. ¡Debo salir! —golpea la entrada — ¡Ábrete! —vuele a golpear —. ¡Ábrete! —luego del golpear la puerta el niño se detiene producto del cansancio y recostado su cabeza intenta tranquilizar su respiración. Sin embargo se ve interrupido al sentir como un líquido caliente cae por la puerta. Levantando su mirada abre sus ojos con sorpresa notando que aquel líquido es sangre. La cuál comienza a caer lentamente por todo el gremio.

—Ro... Romeo... —escucha el niño a su espalda y sigiendo la dirección voltea a ver.

—¡Pa-papá! —exclama el niño con terror. Ante él, su padre crucificado, completamente desnudo y lleno de heridas de las cuales emana grandes cantidades de sangre —¡Papá! ¡Naruto-sensei! ¡Por favor, Naruto-sensei, ayúdeme! —lentamente entre llantos y gritos de desesperación la visión de Romeo se vuelve borrosa hasta caer inconciente.

* * *

 **Ubicación desconocida...**

 _Plic, plic, plic..._

Caen lentamente las gotas marcando un compas, en un lugar donde reina la obscuridad.

 _Plic, plic, plic..._

Una obscuridad que es opacada segundo a segundo por dos pequeñas luces, que avanzan iluminando el camino.

 _Plic, plic, plic..._

Un camino que guía a dos chicas hacia un lugar con muchos secretos.

 _Plic, plic, plic..._

—Esto si que es húmedo.

—Ya casi llegamos.

—¿En serio... aquí fue donde lo encontraste, Levy-chan?

—Sí, Lu-chan —le responde Levi a Lucy mientras la luz de las antorchas iluminan los rostro de las magas. Mientras Levi observa con atención las paredes que le sirve de guía —¡Aquí es! —grita antes de usar su magia de Escritura Solida. Usando un lápiz comienza a escribir en el aire: "Light" y al instante la palabra escrita genera una luz que ilumina revelando una especie de habitación hecha de piedra, un lugar bastante simple, pero adornado con extraños dibujos.

—Mira ese —dice Lucy acercándose al de la derecha para tocarlo —. Tiene la forma de un abanico, y mira este otro —dice cruzando al otro lado de la habitación antes de tocar la figura —. Parece una especie de remolino ¿Cómo lo encontraron? —pregunta Lucy antes de observar a su amiga —. Mira me dijo que fue hace tres años.

—No sé si deba hablar de eso... —dice Levy con preocupación.

—No te preocupes Levy-chan, no diré nada. Lo prometo.

Aún con inseguridad Levy ve a su amiga, quién le brinda una sonrisa. Tras varios segundos la chica suspira:

—Está bien... —soltando un suspiro Levy continúa —: Como te dijo Mira, eso fue hace tres años...

Ese día habíamos regresado de una misión, nada complicada. Pero en el camino nos alcanzó una tormenta. Si hubiésemos estado en la ciudad no fuese importando. Podríamos pagar unas habitaciones. Sin embargo, la mala suerte nos jugó una broma.

—¡Aún estamos muy lejos! —gritó Jet con todas sus fuerzas, nuestras vestimentas estaban completamente empapadas.

—¡Debemos encontrar un refugio y rápido, Levy-chan! —gritó Droy cubriendo su rostro para impedir que el viento combinado con lluvia le diera de lleno.

Tengo que admitir que no fue sencillo, sabía que estábamos muy lejos del gremio y avanzar fue imposible bajo esas condiciones. Luego de haber recorrido un pequeño trayecto logramos hayar un escondite, era pequeño, pero suficiente para darnos refugio. Rápidamente nos escondimos de la tormenta.

—Vaya, se ha venido muy fuerte —dijo Droy intentando secar su ropa.

—Y no da señales de una tregua —dijo Jet.

Suspiré de pereza completamente empapapada y me apoyé en una de las paredes de tierra hasta sentarme.

—Por favor que pare pronto —dije con pesadez golpeando levemente mi cabeza contra la pared, pero el sonido que produjo no fue firme, sino de algo hueco —. ¿Qué es esto? —me pregunté antes de golpear la pared con mi puño, y allí estaba de nuevo ese sonido... Seguramente fue mi curiosidad lo que me impulsó a comenzar a cavar en aquel lugar.

Mis compañeros al ver lo que hacia me ayudaron sin cuestionar nada. Después de todo, no había nada más que hacer. Pero luego de varios minutos, empezamos a emplear la magia para facilitar el trabajo y tras un largo trabajo llegamos a nuestro objetivo.

En aquel entonces también usé el hechizo de ahorita y tras iluminar el lugar ninguno de los tres encontramos palabras para describir la sorpresa que nos llevamos al ver lo que había. Pero nuestra sorpresa fue ver varias armas blancas de todo tipo esparcidas por el lugar. Y fue allí donde lo vi. Encerrado en un especie de cristal, parecía dormido. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Naruto.

—Apenas la lluvia disminuyó, nos pusimos en marcha hacia el gremio con el cristal. Estaba emocionada, había encontrado algo extraño. —finaliza Levy.

—Increíble... —susurra Lucy al escuchar la historia mientras admira el sitio. —¿Y las armas?

—Me enteré que Naruto vino y se llevó todo.

Pero en ese instante algo hace click en la mente de la rubia:

—. Levy, tu conoces varios idiomas, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero lo siento, Lucy —dice Levy —. Sé lo que me vas a pedir, pero no puedo ayudarte.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —pregunta Lucy confundida.

—Porque ya lo he intentado —aquello sorprendente a Lucy —. Sé que te llama la atención lo que escribe Naruto, yo he tratado de estudiar su escritura. Pero es difícil descifrar lo que dice.

—Ya veo...

—Aún así no pierdo la fe... —dice Levy con una sonrisa —. Si logro avanzar te avisaré.

—Gracias. Me has ayudado mucho, Levy —dice Lucy mientras se acerca a su amiga —. Vamos, salgamos de aquí —abrazando a Levy ambas se dirigen a la salida. Pero en el último momento Lucy voltea a ver una última vez el lugar. Tenía que recordar aquellos símbolos. Podrían ser una pieza clave.

Si hubiesen durado un poco más tal ves podrían haber notado como un poco de polvo caía revelando un extraño símbolo más. Y seguramente, el más importante de ellos.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Estoy muy agradecido con el recibimiento del fic.**

 **En 6 capítulos:**

 **71 favorites.**

 **80 follows.**

 **42 reviews.**

 **¡Muchas gracias! Y un especial agradecimiento a Vemtuz por su mensaje con algunas ideas.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
